Undercover
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Arthur Pendragon walked into the police station and past the middle aged police man sat behind the front desk. "Morning Joe."

"Morning Arthur, got a call from upstairs, boss wants to see you as soon as you arrive."

Arthur nodded and swiped his card before going through the door, turning he headed upstairs and knocked before entering, once in there he saw Lancelot, Leon, and Percival and his father sat behind his desk.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I am here now, so what's happening?"

"Cenred King the lawyer, we know he is a dodgy one but we have yet to prove it, Valiant blew up the small garage and we know that Cenred helped him do it and has got rid of the evidence, we need to get Cenred, flush him out, if we get him Valiant doesn't stand a chance." Uther said.

"Well Cenred will have gotten rid of things but I bet he has it all on file somewhere." Leon said.

"Exactly, we need someone in the law firm, someone who has the experience and someone that Cenred has never met." Uther said.

Arthur stepped forwards. "I'll do it. I only know what he looks like through pictures I know he has never met me and I have the experience."

Uther nodded. "I was hoping you could do it, you do have your law degree after all, I will set it up and you start tomorrow."

Everyone took that as a dismissal and left, Arthur going straight home to get everything ready for the next day, opening his wardrobe he looked at all his suits, picking out one and hanging it up before leaving his flat once more to get some things.

* * *

The next morning Arthur stood looking up at the law firm.

"Arthur Pendragon?"

Arthur turned to see an old man stood there. "Gaius!"

The old man chuckled. "Your father rang and told me everything, come, let's get you to your office and settled."

Merlin Emrys a senior partner in the law firm froze in his tracks when he saw Gaius walking down one of the corridors with a man in a suit with blond hair, no, he thought to himself, it couldn't be. When Merlin heard the blond haired man laugh he felt his heart jump up into his throat, it was him. He stood to the side and waited for Gaius to come back, not really paying attention when a secretary came up to him asking him to sign something before they turned and walked away.

When Gaius left the office that was now taken he stepped out and stopped the old man from walking any further. "Gaius? Is this the new guy?"

"Arthur James. New lawyer, got a great law degree as well, never thought I would see another one as high as yours."

"Hmm well if you don't mind I would like to give the new guy his first case, ease him into how we do things." Merlin smiled but it was all for show.

"That's a good lad, he seems a little nervous." he said tapping Merlin on the back before walking away.

* * *

Arthur sat at his desk in his office and looked around, it felt strange behind back behind a desk, sitting behind a desk wasn't him, chasing bad guys and catching them was. He just turned his computer on when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in."

"Arthur ... James was it?" Merlin said coming into the office.

Arthur gasped and stood up. "Merlin." he looked around before looking at the brunet closely.

"You remember me? Funny that seeing as I've never met Arthur James." Merlin scoffed.

"You have changed law firms." he said. "Merlin please."

"I had to because of you." Merlin growled. "Please what? Please don't out you or please don't make my life a living hell because I can only do one."

"Merlin this is a big case. If I get discovered I could end up getting killed, do you understand that? Killed. I am sorry for what happened you have no idea how sorry but that's why I left you. If I left you then the others at the other law firm would think I never liked you like that or was using you and you would be fine."

"Fine? FINE?" Merlin yelled. "You abandoned me when I needed you the most; you arrested my boss then dumped me how the bloody hell was I meant to be fine."

"Abandoned you. I just dumped you and fucked off. And of course I arrested your boss he was dealing drugs Merlin!"

"What is going on in here?" Gaius said as he walked in.

Arthur looked from Merlin to Gaius. "Nothing Gaius, everything is fine."

Gaius looked at Merlin. "Merlin?"

"I was just informing James here that his first case is about a man who fucked off right when his partner needed him." Merlin replied.

Gaius looked between Merlin and Arthur. "Merlin I have known you since you were knee high, you can not lie to me. You know each other don't you."

"You could say that, though I guess I didn't know him very well." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Should have known he was a waste of space."

"I am not a waste of space! I broke up with you to protect you I arrested your boss as he was dealing drugs!" Arthur turned to Gaius. "Please Gaius if it gets out who I really am I could be killed."

"Protect me? Please the only thing you did was prove to them I meant nothing to you. And as for you being killed... I wished for it after you broke my heart but I don't care why you're here I want no part of it." Merlin snapped.

"Merlin!" Gaius scolded. "You apologise right now, now I knew you were in a relationship and serious about them I didn't know with Arthur but I knew how you were afterwards, you did not mean what you just said then, you can see with Arthur this is killing him enough."

"It still does Gaius."

"Not enough to stay by my side, it would seem. I won't apologise for the truth after all he did prove to them he was just using me." Merlin replied coldly.

"I wasn't using you! I made it show that I was to make them believe it but I never expected you to believe it also."

"What was I to believe Arthur? You arrested my boss and when I was being harassed at work you dump me, like I was nothing, like I meant nothing." Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" Arthur all but snapped.

The door opened and a man walked in. "Ah Gaius I was told you were here, I need a word."

"Of course, before we go I would like to introduce you to a new lawyer. Arthur James."

Arthur walked forwards and held his hand out. The man smiled and walked forwards. "Cenred King, pleasure to meet you."

"And you."

Merlin looked at Arthur closely and saw that the blond was stiff and looked slightly uncomfortable. Cenred let go of Arthur's hand and left the office with Gaius.

As soon as the door shut behind them both, Arthur shuddered and wiped his hand down his suit as he returned to stand behind his desk.

"It's him isn't it? Well I won't have you ruining my life again. Stay away from me Arthur I mean it I want no part of this." Merlin demanded. "If you don't I'll tell him, everything. I trusted you once and paid for it not happening again."

"So as soon as you leave this office that is it? I am to stay away from you?"

"Yes." Merlin answered coldly.

Arthur nodded and walked around his desk and over to Merlin, wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist and drawing him in, crashing his lips on the brunets in a fierce and passionate kiss, his right hand going up, letting his fingers brush the short locks of hair as he dipped the man he still loved, thrusting his tongue inside when he heard the brunet moan, moaning himself as he stood Merlin back up and drew away for some very much needed air.

Merlin slapped Arthur hard across the face. "That's the last time you touch like that. You lost that right when you threw me to the wolves." Merlin stormed out of the office.

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What a great start to the day." he sighed as he lifted his hand up to gingerly touch his cheek. "But god was it worth it."

* * *

Merlin waited until he was in his office with the blinds down before he completely fell apart, it had been a year since that dreadful day and the hole in his heart still bleeds from the gaping wound caused by the man he thought loved him. Dropping into his chair Merlin turned to face the window just in case so no one would see his tears.

Merlin had learned a long time again to not trust anyone with his heart but he thought Arthur was different, the man never once talked about his job, only that he was a cop that he came from a family of cops. When Arthur had shown up that fateful day Merlin believed it was to see him but soon that proved to be wrong. Merlin continued to believe that Arthur loved him and would always be there for him, so one day when the bullying at work had been too much and Merlin found himself crying in Arthur's arms he had not expected the next morning to be dumped and cast out. No matter how many times he said to his co-workers that he had nothing to do with their boss going to jail the bullying only got worst after news had spread that Arthur had dumped Merlin.

Soon it had become too much for the young lawyer and he was forced to leave and grateful to his uncle that he was able to get a job at his law firm and work his way up, to prove that he wasn't a backstabbing arsehole his old co-workers believed.

But even with the tears running down his face and the pain filling his head and heart Merlin couldn't help but slowly reach up and touch his lips.

* * *

Arthur walked over to his desk and started typing on the computer there, opening a certain file he typed. "Cenred Kings office." he said as he typed and straight away Cenred's office came up on his screen and he watched as Cenred slammed his phone down and started pacing before leaving his office. Arthur closed the video and sighed before typing once more. "Merlin Emrys' office." he murmured.

A video popped up and Arthur sat and watched as Merlin was sat in his chair, he couldn't see Merlin as he was looking out of the window but he gasped when the chair turned and he saw the man he still loved with tears tracks on his cheeks, he couldn't do this, he couldn't invade his privacy, he had to tell Merlin. Closing the window and locking his computer so no one could get into his files he left his office and headed to Merlin's office.

Arthur sighed when he arrived and ran his fingers over the plaque on the door which held the brunets name before knocking.

"Just a minute." Merlin called out as he quickly wiped his eyes and grabbed the nearest file to hide his red eyes. "Enter."

Arthur walked in and closed the door behind him and walked up to the desk. "Merlin."

"I thought we had an agreement Mr Pendragon, no wait it's James right?" Merlin said coldly without taking his eyes of the file on his desk.

"I know but I forgot to tell you. With me here undercover we have to watch his every move, Merlin we have put hidden cameras and mics in his room so we can see and hear what he is doing but how he works he might be using another office, he will do if he is clever and as he hasn't been caught yet tells us he is, so we have had to put cameras and mics in all of the offices."

Merlin's head shot up. "You bugged my office? You do realise you're breaking the law right? Or don't you care as long as you get your man."

"Merlin you are a lawyer you know how this works. We are the law we need to watch his every move I can not follow him everywhere he will get suspicious, I will tell you where the camera in here is and the mics but I won't invade your privacy. Yes I will be looking in your office but that is only when I need to check where he is."

"Did you need to check my office? Is that why you came here to tell me all this because you saw me?" Merlin said.

"Yes I saw you Merlin and I apologise I shouldn't have done and I am sorry, you have no idea how sorry that you are still hurting so much, please Merlin I know how much you hate me but I need you to put on a front with him. I know how much I am asking but if my cover gets blown then not only will I be dead but others as well. I will keep out of your way as much as I can it is just when we are passing when he is around."

"Oh don't worry Arty; you're too new to know my nickname is cold bastard. So don't worry about your cover because I'm going to treat you just like I treat everyone else, because that's who I am." Merlin smirked, "Oh and I wasn't crying over you so you can get over yourself. I had some emotions I need to get rid of."

"Thank you Merlin, the mics are in your phone and computer and the camera there is one on every wall hidden as we need him at every angle, underneath all the hidden cameras is a mic." Arthur turned to leave and stopped when he opened the door. "And Merlin? About the emotions? We were together for two years, you can not lie to me." he said and shut the door behind him.

"No but doesn't mean you know a damn thing about me now." Merlin growled. "I'm a whole new Merlin thanks to you."

* * *

It was a few days later when Arthur decided to go and see Gaius to talk to him see if he could talk to Merlin and get him to understand more when he was stopped by Cenred. "Oh hey, Arthur right?"

"Yes." he looked up when he saw Merlin walk out if his office and head towards them.

"James. We don't pay you to stand around and make friends. I want this case solved by the end of the week or you'll find yourself working in the file room." Merlin snapped slamming a file into Arthur's chest before walking off. "I want it on my desk by eight a minute later and you'll be sorry." With that Merlin disappeared around the corner.

Arthur winced; Merlin slammed it hard that it hurt.

"Don't mind him, he is always like that, not getting any is my guess. Can I use the phone in your office? Mine is playing up."

"Of course, go for it."

Cenred walked into Arthur's office and picked up the phone; dialling the number he wanted he waited for the other person to answer.

Arthur walked back the way he came and walked into the nearest office, not seeing it was Merlin's he walked into also not knowing that Merlin saw him walk in there and headed back there. He took out his phone and typing in a password Arthur held the phone in his hand and started to listen, he jumped when the door opened and Merlin walked in. "What are you doing in here?" he asked the brunet.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same? Or have you changed your name again to Merlin Emrys?" Merlin pointed to his name on the door.

"You're office? Sorry I just walked into the closest o-" Arthur stopped when he heard Cenred on his phone, moving forwards he shut the door and looked at Merlin. "Shh." he said.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up in two days.**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

"_You better have a damn good reason for calling me Valiant; I told you that you wait for me to call you." _Merlin and Arthur heard Cenred say.

"_You don't order me around; I'm not your yes boy." Valiant hissed_

"_It is me that is keeping your arse out of jail when you fuck up, did you get what you needed for the explosive?"_

"_I did, though it got a little messy let's just say someone won't be going back to his family." Valiant laughed._

_Cenred sighed. "As long as it isn't traced back to you that isn't going to be a problem, no more killing people for the fun of it I mean it Valiant, you just killed an old man for doing his job, fuck up again and take matters into your own hands I will kill you for just doing your job." Cenred snapped._

Arthur and Merlin heard the line go dead and Arthur looked up to see Merlin staring at his phone. "You okay?" he asked the brunet.

Merlin shook his head. "I just can't seem to get away." Merlin muttered before moving towards the door.

"Merlin wait, don't leave your own office I swear I didn't know it was yours, Cenred asked me if he could use the phone in my office and I had to get in somewhere to listen to the conversation and quickly, I just walked into the closest office I wasn't even looking at the name on the door when I walked in here. I will go. I'm sorry." and with that Arthur left the office.

* * *

Sighing Arthur called his father informing him on what he knew before heading to see Gaius. Knocking on the old man's door he stood and waited to be called in.

"Enter." Gaius called out as he looked over the case file in front of him.

Arthur walked in and sat down opposite Gaius. "Cenred asked me if he could use my office to make a call and I let him, said his phone was playing up."

"That's nothing new my boy; Cenred has been saying that since he got his own office." Gaius replied closing the file and looking up at Arthur.

"He made a call to Valiant I went into a room to listen to the conversation not realising it was Merlin's office I walked into and he walked in and heard everything, he wasn't happy that I have had to put cameras and mics in all the offices including his, what I have heard has confirmed they are working together but we need more than one conversation on the phone, you understand Gaius?"

"Of course Arthur, was that all?" Gaius wondered.

"No. You know me and Merlin have a history and it was a fantastic one that ended badly. But the Merlin I know was sweet, help anyone, never said a wrong word to anybody. How I have seen him since I got here a few days ago it is like he took lessons off my father. What happened to him?"

Gaius sighed. "It's not my story to tell and I don't know very much of it. Merlin is very tight lipped about his past. But what I do know is that things got bad, very bad at his last firm, so bad that I'm afraid the Merlin we all knew and loved was destroyed in order to survive."

"Bad? Gaius how bad? You need to tell me all you know."

Gaius slowly stood up and walked over to the window. "What I know is that Merlin's last boss was arrested and Merlin had been seen in a relationship with the arresting officer, I know that his co-workers didn't treat him with respect in fact they out right bullied him but no one would side with Merlin. I know that it got worse after said officer dumped Merlin proving that he was in fact using him. I know that it got so bad that Merlin started to drink the day and night way, I know that Merlin is broken and scared but at the same time he is angry and that anger is what shows. Merlin has no real friends outside or inside of this office, sure he is friendly with a select few but once work is over that's it."

"Oh god. Gaius that was me. I only dumped Merlin because I thought it would make it easier on him at work, he told me about the bullying one night cried as I held him after falling asleep in my arms I stayed up all night thinking, knowing that the bullying was because he was going out with the officer who arrested his boss so knew that if I dumped him and it was known that I did then they would back off and leave him alone. I did it to protect him if I knew it would have gotten worse I never would have dumped him, broke me to do it."

"You didn't think very hard though did you? As you said it all started because you were the officer that arrested their boss. What did you think would happen? That they would forgive and forget?" Gaius growled turning to face the other man. "I found Merlin drunk out of his mind with a bottle of sleeping pills yelling that he was all alone in the world. I know that once Merlin goes home he drinks himself to sleep even though he says he doesn't. I know he does. Did you really think what would happen to Merlin after you broke his heart?"

"It broke my heart as well Gaius I was only thinking of one thing when I stayed awake all night that night, Merlin. If someone is bullying you because they don't like a certain someone in your life I thought as I am that someone and I remove myself they won't bully him as I am no long in his life, and you don't think I drank as well? I was lucky to get this job to go undercover I got suspended for months as I was turning up for working stinking of alcohol."

"My boy I understand that but you must realise what you handled this all wrong. Please son just think for a moment place yourself in Merlin's shoes or the shoes of his co-workers? What would you think if it was you?" Gaius asked sitting back down.

Arthur sighed. "I would be the same, Gaius what have I done?" he asked as he buried his face in his hands before running his fingers through his hair.

"You handled a bad situation with a poorly thought out choice. Now that you realize your mistake I do hope you're going to do something about this?"

"Yes. But how well you know Merlin and as you know how he has been since then I will need your help. Will you help?"

"Do you plan on making another foolish mistake and destroy him again? Because I don't think he will live through it this time round."

"No of course not. I want to do it right this time and to do that I need your help."

Just then Gaius' door opened and a man popped his head in. "You alright Gaius? Is gorgeous in his office."

Gaius laughed. "Yes he is Gwaine."

The man Gwaine smiled in thanks before leaving.

Arthur looked from the closed door to Gaius. "Who was he referring to?"

"As I said there are only a select few Merlin has allowed into his inner circle." Gaius replied.

Arthur looked sad and dropped his head. "Merlin has moved on. He deserves it I know he does." Arthur looked up. "Gaius is he happy with that man? If he is I will back off and leave Merlin alone."

"I thought we agreed no more foolish thought out plans. Gwaine is only a friend Arthur. Merlin hasn't let anyone get that close since you."

"Foolish thought out plans, if Merlin is happy with this other man then stepping aside and not interfering and letting him be happy is not fooli- they are not together?"

"So you did hear me then?" Gaius laughed. "No my boy, Merlin is single."

"Can you help me change that Gaius?"

"Arthur that is not up to me, it's up to Merlin. You need to prove to him everything you failed at while you were together. You need to allow Merlin to come to you and to not push too hard. Can you do that Arthur?"

"With help I know I can, you know me Gaius when it comes to relationships and romance I am as good as my father, please can you help me?"

"I will, but you must know that it won't be easy that it will take time. You need to prove that wanting him has nothing to do with your case."

"I will. Thank you Gaius."

* * *

Later that night Merlin let himself into his one bedroom apartment and slowly removed his suit jacket before walking over to his fridge and pulling about a bottle of wine, pulling out the cork Merlin headed to his bedroom slowly finishing off the half of the bottle from the night before, Merlin had cut down in some ways but the pain was still to fresh and seeing Arthur day after day Merlin needed something to take the edge off, he needed the drink now more than ever.

Sitting down on his bed Merlin allowed the pain to take over, to wash over him while he nursed his bottle of wine, he could feel the tears running down his face with every sip and he knew that his tears had nothing to do with the suffering he was forced to put up with and everything to do with the man he loved, the man that turned his back on him.

Merlin had pictured him and Arthur old and grey living in a small cottage in the country where their children and grandchildren would come and visit, Merlin thought a lot about that back then, he even planned on asking Arthur to marry him. But Merlin stopped picturing his happy ever after with Arthur the moment he felt his heart shatter.

Finishing the last of the wine Merlin walked into his bathroom and let the hot water wash everything away before heading to bed, but even though Merlin had given up hope, had stopped picturing his golden years he couldn't help but dream about them night after night and not once did the grey haired man who sat next to Merlin in the porch change, it was always Arthur and Merlin knew it would always be Arthur.

* * *

"I am taking you off this case."

Arthur stared at his father. "What? You can't do this."

"I think you will find I can, this Merlin knows who you are it is too risky he could drop you in it he could blow this case."

"He won't."

"You do not know that for sure, you pissed him off and hurt him big time Arthur he is still hurting. Foolish boy."

"Father please I trust Merlin I know he won't do that yes he is angry with me but he wouldn't do something stupid like blowing the case just because of that reason."

Uther stood up and placed his hands on the desk and leaned forwards. "For the sake of your job, your career you better hope so. Get yourself home."

When Arthur left Uther sat down and picked up his phone. "Lancelot are you still trailing Cenred?"

"_Yes sir."_

"Where is he tomorrow?"

"_In court."_

"You let me know when he leaves for court and ring me when he leaves the courthouse and this conversation doesn't get back to Arthur."

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

The next morning at just gone ten Lancelot text Uther to let him know that Cenred was on his way to court, picking up his keys Uther left the station.

When Uther pulled up he made his way inside and kept a look out making sure not to be seen by Arthur, once he stepped out of the lift he made his way along the corridor looking at the plaques on the door until he came to the one he was looking for. 'Merlin Emrys', straightening his tie, Uther knocked and waited.

"This better be important." Merlin growled.

"Would I really be here if it wasn't?"

"Great, just what I need. Can you make this quick I do have an important case and am due in court tomorrow." Merlin sighed closing his case file.

"I know that." Uther answered as he walked in and sat down facing the young man in front of him. "My you have changed a lot. But then again heartbreak will do that."

"So will being forced out of your job because no one wanted to admit to bullying. What is it you want Uther? After all you're not here just to check up on little old me because face it Uther you never liked me." Merlin snapped leaning back in his chair.

There was a time when Uther scared him, where Uther could intimidate him but this was Merlin's turf and he was a whole new man, one that didn't take shit and let himself be intimidated by anyone.

"I know I have never liked you, Arthur broke your heart boy and heartbreak does things to people, it affects them in different ways. I have my case to think about."

* * *

Arthur was on his way to his office when he was stopped by Gaius. "Something wrong?"

"Your father is here Arthur and guess whose office he is in."

"Bollocks." he said shoving Gaius the file he had before running to Merlin's office. He couldn't believe his father would do this!

* * *

"And I have mine so unless you're going to start paying me you can leave so I can get back to my work. You can check if want I'm sure Arthur will let you use his computer." Merlin growled.

Just then the door banged open making both of the men in the office jump. "Father what are you doing here? I told you to leave Merlin alone."

"You do what I tell you not the other way around."

"No father. This time you do what I tell you, you need Cenred, you need him watching and the only one who can do that is me as he hasn't seen me so if you want him and Valiant as much as you say you do you stay away from Merlin, you do not bother him call him text email come here or see him, you leave him alone."

"Or what?"

Arthur looked from Merlin to his father. "I will resign."

"You wouldn't, you love your job too much."

"I do, but I love this man more."

"You won't be a policeman again."

"I can be a lawyer. So what's it to be father?"

Uther looked from Merlin to Arthur. "I will see you in my office tonight." he said and made his way to Merlin's office door. Arthur's words stopping him.

"No father you will see me when I have something to report."

Giving them both a look Uther pulled the door open and walked out of it, slamming it shut behind him.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "I'm sorry." he said. "I will leave you to your case."

"I can handle your father, you're lucky he didn't fire you after all you're a shit lawyer." Merlin slowly let a smile form on his lips. "I don't think I've ever seen that before."

"Seen what?"

"You. Never thought I would see you going toe to toe with that man. Hell you just ignored him when he questioned what we used to have." Merlin answered.

"We still could Merlin sweetheart; you showing me that gorgeous smile of yours I missed so much has given me more hope than I never thought possible." Arthur smiled. "I will leave you to your work." and with that he left Merlin alone.

Merlin had to work hard not to let the tears fall at word 'sweetheart' it always made his heart flutter when Arthur called him that and it still does even after all this time apart. Merlin wanted to let himself hope, wanted to believe in Arthur again and even though in his heart he could feel himself starting to, his soul just couldn't give in to hope not without proof, not without knowing if it was just the case or if everything Arthur said to his father was real, was true.

He had to know what or if Arthur was playing a game, he had to know if he was betting his heart again.

* * *

Arthur went to the lifts and pressed the button, stepping in once the lift doors had opened, stepping in he pressed the button to take him to the first floor and looked up as the doors were closing to see Merlin leave his office and walk towards him not breaking eye contact until the doors closed completely, only then did Arthur sag against the lift walls, unbuttoning the four top buttons of his shirt he looked at tattoo he had over his heart. _'Merlin.'_

He knew after he had finished with Merlin he still wanted the brunet close to his heart so got his name, knowing he would always be there, he may no longer have Merlin's heart but he thought it only right to have the name of the man across his chest who still had his.

He buttoned his shirt up and took out his phone, his father came here to have a go at and push Merlin, only doing so when he knew that Cenred was away in court, he wanted to know who told his father this.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up in two days **_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Arthur walked outside and decided to go and get himself a coffee from the shop over the road, tasted much better than the drivel they called coffee in those machines, how Arthur looked at it if you only had to put fifty pence in the machine it wasn't a proper coffee.

He was just crossing over when he bumped into Cenred. "Finished early haven't you, thought you'd be in court all day."

"As did I, mind if I join you?" he asked as he looked at his watch.

"Of course not." Arthur said, hating that he had to join him in company. As they made their way to the cafe Cenred stopped outside the bank. "Mind if we make a quick stop. Need to deposit this cheque."

"Okay." Arthur looked at his watch before entering the bank, seeing that there weren't many queuing Arthur told Cenred he would sit and wait on one of the comfy chairs. Sitting down Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and text Lancelot. '_Not mad but need to know who told father the coast was clear for him to go to the law firm.'_ when it told him on the screen the message had been sent he placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at Cenred who had only moved one space forward.

Before anything could happen the doors of the bank slammed open and a masked man entered holding a duffle bag and a gun. "Everyone, faces on the ground." He yelled firing his gun into the air.

Arthur wanted to do something, to yell police but he knew that his cover was a lot more important than a bank robbery. With a heavy heart Arthur dropped to his knees and copied the movements of the other customers fearing for their lives. He tried to stop himself from shaking, trying not to think of before.

"Now I want the money in the tills and someone to point me to the vault." The man demanded grabbing a young red headed girl. "Or I'll start killing hostages."

Cenred had to control himself not to snap at Valiant, he didn't want any more stupid and pointless deaths after all the more of a body count the more someone will start to notice something is off.

"Now people." Valiant yelled firing his gun in the air. "Or my next shot goes through her pretty little skull."

"No please, don't hurt her." The bank manager replied as he started to open the tills while hitting the silent alarm. "The vault is this way." He said pointing to the larger metal door. "But it won't open again till 6am."

Valiant growled and moved his gun to point at the manger. "Little red why don't you go fill some bags with my money, leave the ones with the dry packs."

The young lady quickly did as she was told, the way she guarded her stomach told Arthur that she was in her early stages of pregnancy.

Slowly and still shakily Arthur moved his hand into his pocket and hit a number on his phone hoping someone would be able to send help, he couldn't do this again so soon.

Once the young lady had filled the bags with the money Valiant informed her to put them by the door, once she had moved and was out of the way Valiant shot the manger in the shoulder above the heart. "Don't think I didn't see you hitting the alarm."

Ignoring the screaming Valiant made his way to the vault leaving the hostages alone, carefully Arthur moved over to the bank manager and tried to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be okay. Help will come." Arthur said not only trying to give the man hope but himself hope as well.

"Can you tell my daughter that I'm finally going to see her mother again?" The manager asked as his eyes rolled back and his heart stopped.

A loud boom told Cenred that Valiant had gotten into the vault, Valiant reappeared and walked over to where the other bags of money were before picking them up and walking back to vault, a few moments later the sounds of sirens filled the bank as the SWAT team stormed the building only to find an empty vault and a hole in the wall that lead to an alley way.

Arthur looked up and saw Lancelot, Leon and his father walk in when SWAT announced it was safe for them to enter. "Anyone injured?" Uther asked.

"Just shaken," Arthur answered as he stood up. "Whoever did this he has shot the bank manager; he died before help could come."

Uther walked over to where Arthur pointed and seeing the man on the floor, he turned and called someone on his phone.

* * *

As police started to question everyone and the paramedics checked over the hostages Arthur looked up to see Merlin fall through the door only managing to stop himself from falling over. Taking his phone from his pocket he saw it was Merlin he had called.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" Cenred asked.

"I came to get a drink and saw the commotion outside and saw you and Arthur though the glass doors." he lied. Cenred nodded and turned away.

Lancelot walked over to Arthur and made it look like he was interviewing him. "You okay mate?"

"No I'm fucking not!" Arthur hissed. "That Valiant did this and Cenred is a part of it and out of all the people he has a copper for a fucking alibi."

"They work together? I thought he just fought to keep Valiant out."

"No Valiant works with Cenred but Valiant does the dirty work only he likes killing people. There was no need to shoot and kill that bank manager."

Lancelot nodded. "His family will have to be informed."

"Just his daughter, he told me to tell his daughter that he was going to see her mum now." he sighed running his hand through his hair. "How did you find out about this?"

"Merlin rang us mate, we got the call when the silent alarm had been set off but Merlin told us you were in here."

"Not even my fucking bank, only came in here to wait with Cenred."

"Why were you with him anyway?"

"I was going to get a drink and he tagged along on his way back from court asking if we could stop here first as he had a cheque to deposit or whatever." Arthur looked across the room. "Why is Merlin still here?"

"I don't know mate. Look Arthur are you really okay, this ordeal must have brought things back from when-"

"Don't Lancelot, please." he shuddered. "Just don't."

Lancelot sighed, hating he couldn't place a comforting hand on his friends arm, he cleared his throat. "Thank you Mister James we will contact you should we need to question you further." Lancelot said as Cenred walked over to them.

Merlin stood off to the side watching Arthur, he had been annoyed when he first picked up his phone to see Arthur calling him, but soon he started to worry about the man that broke his heart when he heard what was happening over the phone. Merlin sighed before turning to head back to his office.

"Merlin you going mate." Cenred called out. "Couldn't go and get us a coffee could you? A bit shaken."

"What makes you think we're friends Cenred? Get your secretary to fetch your coffee." Merlin snapped and walked off.

"What's with him, anyone would think he had just been a hostage to a bank robbery." Cenred mumbled, "Can I go now officers?"

"For now Mister King." Uther said.

"For now? Why may I ask are all the other hostages free to go and with me it is just for now?"

"We know this bank robbery must have been Valiant, his style, killing people, bombs, we will see you down the station when we question him." Uther snapped and walked away.

Arthur looked closely at Cenred and saw him sigh before turning to leave, he walked to the cafe and got a coffee to go before heading back to his office, he dropped against the wall in the lift and ran his hand through his hair again, thinking of how the morning went it bought a lot of unwanted memories back, memories he had been trying hard to forget.

* * *

Moving on to other things he thought of the case he was working on, the reason he was sent here. Cenred working with Valiant, he was a part of that bank job and they couldn't do anything to him as he had Arthur as an alibi. In anger Arthur punched the wall in the lift as the lift doors opened.

"That's coming out of your pay check." Merlin informed him once the doors opened.

Still pissed off that Cenred had gotten away with it and Valiant had took off with the money after shooting a man dead Arthur snapped. "Fine, take it out of my pay check, do what you like Merlin." he stepped out of the door and shoulders slumped he walked away and headed to his office, chucking his untouched cup of coffee in the bin as he went.

Merlin shook his head and sighed before walking after Arthur.

* * *

Arthur walked into his office and dropped into his chair and sighed. He needed to apologise to Merlin, he shouldn't have snapped, he shoved his paperwork off his desk not caring where it landed on the floor before placing his head in his hands, not noticing his door opening and closing quietly.

"I hope you don't treat your other office that way." Merlin replied moving to sit down.

Arthur lifted his head up to see Merlin sat facing him. "Sorry for snapping at you. I am just pissed that Cenred was a part of the robbery and has me a copper of all people for a fucking alibi. I shouldn't have snapped at you and I will clear this lot up later. I apologise for ringing you, I didn't know who I was ringing I just put my hand in my pocket and pressed call."

"No it's okay, about the call not you snapping at me." Merlin replied.

"Look Merlin I am sorry for snapping at you, you know me you know what I am like how many times had I snapped when something pissed me off at work, who was always the one who had to calm me down. I am just angry and snapped before knowing what I was doing." Arthur sighed and stood up before kneeling to pick up the paperwork he had knocked to the floor.

"I know, I was always there for you. It's what you do when you care." Merlin stated.

"I more than care for you Merlin. I never stopped loving you." he said as he was looking at his paperwork to put them in order, missing the look Merlin was giving him. Once things were picked up he sat back down and faced the man he loved. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Merlin stood up and looked at Arthur. "Yeah your job."

Arthur banged his fists on his desk and stood up. "I have been held hostage in a bank held at gunpoint could have got seriously injured, possibly killed with that bomb the wanker used I am shaking not only with anger but with fear after what has happened and you come in here for the sole reason to tell me to do my job?"

"You think these paper's mean anything Arthur? Of course not, you're not a lawyer in this firm so when I say do your job I mean the reason you reappeared in my life." Merlin snapped.

Just then the door opened and Gaius rushed in. "Arthur I just heard are you alright?"

"Shaken Gaius but I will get there."

"Don't let it get you to that place again Arthur, get past it and focus on nailing them both."

Arthur let out a shaky sigh and nodded. "I'll try Gaius."

Gaius walked over and took Merlin by the arm. "Come on my boy." Once outside the office he turned to Merlin. "What did you say to Arthur?"

"I told him to do his job." Merlin replied.

"How did you tell him? Calmly or snapped?"

"I was calm until he started to yell." Merlin answered.

"I am not taking sides Merlin remember that but what has just happened do not lose your temper with Arthur, this has brought back memories of what happened to him not long after you two finished." Gaius looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Arthur got called to a robbery going down, he managed to get inside; a bloke had a bomb strapped to him, we found out later the man was dying he had nothing to lose, Arthur was sent in to talk the man around, Arthur did as much as he could but it didn't work, the man laughed telling Arthur what happened next was his fault for not doing his job right. The man shot a little girl who later died and before pressing the button to blow himself up he held the little girl's mother, last thing the little girl saw before losing consciousness was him telling her to say bye to her mummy before hitting the button."

Gaius sighed. "It hit Arthur very hard Merlin, never carries a gun now and is a mess with bombs."

"I never knew that." Merlin sighed.

"Now you know." the old man patted Merlin on the arm before walking away.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four up in two days **_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Arthur walked out of his office and walked straight into Merlin, he stared at the man he still loved before sighing. "Excuse me." he said and slowly walked to the lifts, hands in his pockets.

"Arthur, can I have a moment in my office." Merlin called out.

Arthur turned and gave a small nod of his head before following the brunet.

Merlin closed and locked the door to his office and walked round his desk before sitting down.

Arthur frowned when he saw Merlin lock the door before sitting down. "Merlin?"

"Well go ahead then." Merlin replied spinning his chair around so he wasn't facing Arthur.

"Go ahead? Merlin you've lost me."

"I know you Arthur; at least I did before... so why don't you take a few moments and let it all out. Promise I won't look." Merlin answered.

"Why would I cry? I have dealt with bank robberies before. Seen people killed before."

"I'm only trying to help." Merlin turned his chair back round to face Arthur.

Arthur took one look at Merlin. "Who told you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Merlin you said you know me and you know I have seen robberies and people shot in front of me and not let it get to me, please Merlin, just tell me, you know don't you, what happened not long after we broke up."

Merlin sighed. "Gaius told me, just a few minutes ago. But even if he hadn't I would have still acted the same way. Maybe next time I won't bother."

Arthur dropped to his knees and dropped his head. Merlin didn't hear the blond crying but could see his whole body shaking. "I killed them." he whispered.

"You look pretty alive for a dead guy." Merlin replied moving to sit next to Arthur.

Arthur raised his head and looked at the man he still loved with red rimmed eyes. "What are you on about Merlin? I should be the one dead not them!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Did you shoot the little girl? No. Did you blow up the mum and the bad guy? No. Did you do everything within your power to save them? Yes because I know you Arthur."

"Merlin if I did everything I could and did it right they would still be alive." Arthur dropped his head. "Father's right." he mumbled.

"My you have changed. Arthur the blame is not with you it's with the madman who killed that family. You could have done everything by the book but still there is never a guarantee that's what you told me when you planned to take down my old boss that there is never a 100% guarantee" Merlin slowly placed his hand on Arthur leg.

Arthur stared at the hand on his leg. "There was no need to kill the little girl he should have shot me, why didn't he shoot me? I was the copper trying to stop him she did nothing to him!" Arthur got angry and pushed himself to his knees making Merlin's hand fall away. "Father is right this would never have happened if he sent someone else in I am a failure as a policeman who am I kidding taking this job on." Arthur made a fist and punched the desk in front of him splintering it and dinting it. He pulled his hand away and saw blood on his knuckles.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I will buy you a new desk."

"Please like that's never happened before. Arthur the only one you're kidding is yourself, no one can know what went on in the head of the madman, but I don't think it would have made a difference to the outcome. You're a great cop and it's only yourself wealth that is stopping you. You're thinking way too much at what Uther thinks. I mean come on the guy sits behind his desk all day barking orders." Merlin slowly went to reach his hand out to touch Arthur's shoulder but stopped himself.

Arthur saw Merlin draw his hand back. "I don't blame you Merlin."

"Arthur the only reason I didn't touch you is because you seem to get worked up that last time I did."

"That wasn't what got me worked up Merlin it was what was going through my head and blaming myself that did it. I would always welcome your touch Merlin, no matter how little; I have missed it too much with my past actions."

"Well I do hope you stopped blaming yourself for the moment as you do have a case and a criminal to put behind bars, you can't do that if you're guessing yourself." Merlin sighed and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I did miss this, not wanting to be mean or anything but if you want to blame yourself for something you did do well there's always us. But I don't blame you, not anymore at least."

Arthur gave Merlin a smile and placed his bloody knuckle on his shirt. "Thank you Merlin, you have no idea how much I have wanted to hear those words from you."

"Well I don't. Gave up on blaming you a long time ago. Now why don't we get you all cleaned up?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked down to see blood on his shirt. "Thank you, do you have your own washroom in here?"

"Just through that door." Merlin said pointing to the right door.

"Thank you." Arthur took Merlin's hand from his shoulder and kissed the knuckles before heading to the door Merlin pointed to. Once inside he saw a toilet a small sink and a hand dryer on the wall. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off and started to run the part with blood on it under the tap with the soap, hissing when the soap got into his cut knuckles making it sting.

"Do you need any help?" Merlin called out from behind the door.

"Do you have any plasters or something like that for my knuckles?" Arthur called back.

"Yeah sure, I'll just get them." Merlin walked over to his desk and grabbed the box of plasters before heading into the small bathroom. "Here you ..."

Arthur, holding a wet hand out dripping water on the floor frowned when Merlin froze. "Merlin?"

"Err when did you get that done?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked at what Merlin was pointing to and saw his tattoo. He took the box from Merlin and placed it by the sink. "Two weeks after we finished. I got it so everyone who sees it will know who has my heart even though I don't have theirs."

Merlin blinked before stepping out of the bathroom. "I gave you my heart Arthur; you're the one that threw it away."

"Never Merlin. I thought that after we split up you took your heart back I believed myself not worthy of it."

"I never took my heart back Arthur, never got the chance. I didn't want it back anyway."

"I still have your heart? You love me still?"

Merlin looked away. "You left me Arthur, when I needed you the most. You left me! I've hated myself every day since then because I still loved you, but I won't let you hurt me again Arthur. I won't let myself need you again."

"I wish you would Merlin, I hope you will. I love you so much Merlin I will do anything and everything to get you to trust me again, to love me again... to need me." he said as he handed his shirt to Merlin to dry while he sorted his knuckles out. He ran his knuckles under the cold tap washing the blood away before placing a large plaster on and started to wrap a small bandage around his hand, picking up a small roll of tape and biting some off to keep the bandage in place.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to show me that you're not just here for your case, that you really want to make this work."

Arthur took his now dry shirt from Merlin and put it on but left it unbuttoned, he took the brunets hand and placed it over his heart just under his tattoo. "I do want this to work, Merlin I will tell you something no one else knows. This will be my last case as a policeman. I will be leaving to pursue what I really want to do. I joined the force to please my father as it is what he wanted me to do. I am finishing after I solve this case and will be doing what I want to do."

"And what's that?" Merlin asked.

Arthur smiled and leaned forwards to whisper in the brunets' ear. "A writer." he pulled back and laughed a little at the look on Merlin's face. "Thank you for the talk Merlin and sorry for your desk. I have always paid for a new one in the past when we have broken it I think it is only fair I carry on the tradition and pay for a new one."

"That was a different tradition." Merlin smirked. "So a writer? And just what would you write?"

"Well I know the law as I was a lawyer and I am a policeman, I will write crime stories."

"Just crime? I seem to remember you being good at something else." Merlin winked. "Well I need to get on with my work and I'm sure you need to keep an eye on Cenred."

"Hang on. What else am I good at Merlin?"

"Well I once thought everything but it would seem you're very limited" Merlin smiled. "Prat."

"Your prat?"

"You were once, maybe you will be again."

Arthur took a step forward and placed his hand on Merlin's hip. "May I Merlin?" he whispered.

"I'll give you one freebie, but the rest you'll have to earn." Merlin smirked.

Arthur smiled. "Thank you." he said before placing his bandaged hand on Merlin's cheek and placing his lips gently on the brunets, the hand on his hip going around his back, dropping slightly and cupping his arse making Merlin moan. He pulled his lips away and gave him another quick kiss, his hand staying where it is. "I have missed you Merlin."

"I've missed you too." Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur's hand. "Mind letting go, you haven't earned that right just yet."

Arthur gave a squeeze before dropping his hand. "I will get back to work, thank you for just now Merlin and for the talk."

"You're welcome."

"How do you want me to be now Merlin, shall I still stay away?"

"I want ... you to prove that this is more than your case."

"It is Merlin; you are the most important thing in my life. I have to solve this case; I will stay away if you so wish it or you can help me."

"I need time to think. Come back at the end of the day and I'll give you my answer then." Merlin replied.

"Okay." Arthur smiled and left the small room and went back into the office and unlocked the door before walking out of it.

"Hey Arthur been looking for you."

Arthur turned to see Cenred stood there. "Merlin wanted to tell me despite what happened this morning I still need to get the case done. I would have thought he would let me have a couple of hours to myself."

"Oh you wish. Merlin isn't easy on anyone." Cenred said, not noticing Merlin's office door open quietly. "You ask me he is like that because he isn't getting any, he either needs to get his leg over or get a good shagging to loosening him up." Cenred laughed and nudged Arthur making him stumble a bit. "Loosen him up in more ways than one if you know what I mean." he said as he continued to laugh.

"An ape would know what you mean. Now forgive me if I missed the memo but when did we turn into gossip girl? Get back to work or I'll have you on probation for a year." Merlin growled stepping out of his office.

"Sorry Merlin, I am not thinking, still shaken from this morning." Cenred said before hurrying away.

"I said nothing to him or agreed." Arthur quickly got out, "all I said was that you said to me despite what happened you still wanted me to get the case done."

"I know, I heard you. Office door was open Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "I'll get back to work."

"You do that, I believe he ran that way." Merlin chuckled.

"That gorgeous smile of yours, that's it now. I am good for the day." he said before walking away and back into his office.

Walking over to his computer he turned it on and typed in the password and saw Cenred pacing in his office, turning the sound up he heard Cenred dial a number on his mobile, a mobile that was nothing like the one Cenred had been using, he had a different phone, he needed that phone, he needed to put a device in it.

"Valiant you fool, you better be lying low somewhere. When I find you I will get my hands on you, there was no need to kill anyone, you were to rob the bank and that was it! Meet me in the usual place at eight tonight, you better be there."

Arthur closed the window and leaned back in his chair. It seemed to Arthur that even though Cenred was the boss of them both he wanted no one being killed. He needed to know where this place was, if only he could get a tracking device on him before the day was out. But how? He needed to get into Cenred's office and place the device on something that Cenred would carry with him when he leaves.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up in two days :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Gwaine went walking down the corridor, he saw Merlin heading towards him and opened the door nearest to him and waited for Merlin to get closer.

Arthur looked up when a man hurried into his office but stayed near the door, before Arthur could say anything the man opened the door even more and reached out with his arm. "Aha got you." he said.

Arthur sat and watched as Merlin came stumbling in.

"God Gwaine, why must you act like a child in the work place?"

"And in my office." Arthur said, anger boiling in his stomach to how close Merlin and Gwaine seemed.

"Gwaine let go of my arm. This is a work place not a playground." Merlin snapped.

"Oh I love it when you are angry. The redness on your face. I wonder, does it go all the way down?"

"Will you quit it?" Merlin yelled. "One more word out of your mouth that doesn't have something to do with work and I'm going to file against you."

"I can leave if you want to talk." Arthur said standing up.

"Arthur?"

"Yes. I was working when Gwaine came in and hid and before I could say anything he pulled you in. Gaius said you were just friends, looks like he won't quit until he has more than friendship."

"See?" Gwaine said. "Princess sees it and knows it. Come on Merlin."

"For the final time, I said no. Now let go, some of us have real work to do." Merlin snapped pulling his arm free and storming out of the office.

Gwaine looked over at Arthur. "Sorry about that, I'll get him next time." he said before walking out of the office.

Arthur dropped down into his chair, Gwaine wanted Merlin, would Merlin have him back despite breaking his heart or would he go for Gwaine who has done nothing but flirt with him. Arthur shook his head; he couldn't think about that now, picking up his phone he rang Leon.

"Leon mate, Cenred has a separate phone he uses to talk to Valiant, he is pissed that he killed someone at the bank. I need a device now so I can try and plant it on him, a tracking one he is meeting Valiant tonight at eight."

"_I'll get one to you mate."_

"Cheers Leon." Arthur put the phone down and swivelled his chair around so he was looking out of the window.

* * *

Leon after getting the device Arthur asked for, he had to then come up with a way to give it to his partner without tipping off Cenred, going through his phonebook he stopped when he saw Merlin's name, leaning back in his chair he tapped his screen he started to call him and put his phone to his ear. "Come on Merlin."

"_Who the hell is this and how did you get my number?"_ Merlin snapped when he answered his phone to an unknown number.

"Merlin it's me, Leon."

"_Right_, _how is everything?"_ Merlin asked.

"Great, well as great as it can be at the moment, listen Merlin I need your help."

"_I don't see what help I can be to you Leon, unless you're working on one of my cases which I know you're not."_ Merlin replied.

"What it is Merlin is that Cenred has a second phone, Arthur has found out, he is meeting Valiant tonight and Arthur needs to put a tracking device so we can follow, I can't come there and give it Arthur as Cenred knows who I am. Can you meet me somewhere please Merlin and give Arthur the tracking device?"

"_I'll be out of court by noon. You can meet me there."_ Merlin sighed.

"Oh thank you Merlin. Thank you thank you."

_"Yes well I do hope you realise that I'm a very busy man."_ Merlin informed him.

"I know that and I appreciate it. See you soon."

_"Noon, not a minute later. If you're late I'm leaving."_ Merlin warned.

* * *

At two minutes to noon Leon was stood outside the courthouse dressed in normal clothes, he looked up when he saw Merlin walking down the steps, he smiled when Merlin walked over to him. "Merlin old friend, it has been too long."

"Yes it has. Now you have something for me?" Merlin said.

"Yes." Leon dug into his pocket and gave Merlin a small device. "Tell Arthur it is to sit under Cenred's battery."

"Very well." Merlin placed the small device into his pocket. "Is that all?"

"You have changed Merlin, not your cheery self, I believe that is Arthur's doing, I even fell out with him because of what he did." Leon looked the brunet up and down and patted his arm. "Keep yourself well mate."

"You as well. And next time don't just call if you need a favour." Merlin replied walking away.

* * *

Arthur was in his office, he looked up at the clock and saw it had just gone one in the afternoon. "Come on Leon." he said to himself, jumping when a knock sounded at his door. "Come in." he called out.

"Arthur I believe this is yours." Merlin said as he placed the small device on the table. "It's to go behind the battery."

Arthur leaned across his desk and picked up the small flat device, he looked up at Merlin. "I'm sorry, Leon should have never rang and asked you, when he said he would find a way to get it to me I never thought he would use you. I will ring and have words with him."

"Yes well it's done now." Merlin replied.

"I'm sorry. Am I still alright to see you at the end of the day for your answer?"

"I'll have some food waiting, don't be late." Merlin answered.

"Food waiting? Where and when?"

"As I said, my office the end of day. Don't be late." Merlin replied opening the door.

Arthur stood up and hurried over to the door and replaced Merlin's hand on the handle with his own. "I won't be and thank you Merlin."

"Don't make me regret this Arthur." Merlin warned.

"I won't, I want to kiss you but I know that is pushing it...is it pushing it?"

"You haven't earned that right yet. I said one freebie you had two. So yes till you earn it, it is pushing it." Merlin replied.

"Okay." Arthur laughed. "I will see you in your office tonight Merlin."

Just then Cenred walked past looking at them both.

"You better hope to god I don't have your arse for that fuck up you made with my case you hear me! Fix it NOW." Merlin slammed the empty folder he was holding into Arthur chest before storming off.

"I make one mistake and he is on my case. No compassion given what happened this morning does he." Arthur said to Cenred.

"He never has. Best to stay out of his way."

"That is what I intend to do. Fuck this," Arthur dropped the empty folder on the floor. "Fancy going for a pint? Morning we have had I think we are entitled to one don't you agree."

"Yes I do. Come I know this great pub."

Arthur nodded and with the device safely in his pocket he followed Cenred to the lifts, aware of Merlin watching them both. They both got into the lift and Arthur pushed the button as the lift doors started to close Arthur kept eye contact with Merlin, winking at him before the doors closed all the way to.

* * *

On the way to the pub Arthur text an old friend of his asking for a favour and telling him which pub he was in. When they entered the pub Arthur saw his old friend Percival at the bar and give a small nod in his direction before taking a sip of his pint.

He walked over to the bar with Cenred and ordered them both a drink.

Percival stood and watched Arthur and the other man he heard his friend call Cenred, he had just finished his pint when he saw his opportunity. Cenred took his phone from his pocket. Placing his empty glass down he walked past them both shoving Cenred hard into Arthur making the former drop his phone.

"Idiot!" Cenred yelled when he saw his phone in pieces on the floor. "If you have broken my phone or damaged it in any way I will sue!"

"Oh bite me." Percival snapped as he carried on walking.

Arthur took his chance while Cenred was yelling at Percival to bend down and place the device in his phone before putting the battery back in and the back back on. "Here you are mate, all back together. See if it still works."

Cenred turned it on and went through his phone. "That's lucky, its fine."

Arthur nodded and let out a breath he was holding and started to drink his pint.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six up in two days :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

At the end of the day Arthur rang his father. "I got the tracking device in his phone. It is my night off, ring and let me know how it goes father."

"_I will, we might get nothing but we should get at least something. Enjoy your night off son."_

Arthur put the phone down. "I hope I do." he said to himself as he left his office, locking it before going to Merlin's office, seeing empty offices on the way and the odd cleaner. Getting to Merlin's office he straightened his tie and looked down at himself, he looked at his watch and saw he was right on time. Taking a deep breath he knocked and waited.

"Enter." Merlin called out as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

Arthur walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hello Merlin." he looked at the brunet sat at his desk, "hard day?"

"I've had worse. Drink?" Merlin asked pulling a half bottle of wine out from his desk.

"Please. Need to wipe away the memory from my last drinking partner." he said as he shuddered and walked over to the brunet, sitting down, facing the man he loved.

Merlin nodded and pulled out two cups, pouring some wine into both before setting it a side. "Did you complete your mission Mr Bond?" Merlin said using Arthur's old pet name.

Arthur laughed. "That I did my darling." he answered, making sure to use the endearment he always used when Merlin called him by that pet name.

Merlin chuckled before looking away. "I ordered us something to eat; security will call when it's arrived."

Arthur took a sip of his drink. "Great, only fair that I pay to apologise for what Leon did today, he shouldn't have used you."

"It's done now, let's forget it." Merlin replied trying to keep himself calm as he downed his drink the feeling of being used by someone he once thought of as a friend was bringing up painful memories, ones Merlin wanted to keep at bay.

Arthur reached across and held Merlin's hand that still held the now empty glass. "Both you and I know that isn't the answer every time we are reminded of a painful memory my love. Took every ounce of strength I had not to go and get drunk after the bank robbery this morning, I was heading to the pub but was stopped."

"It helps ease the pain. Why did you stop?" Merlin asked. "I mean I heard it and I drank almost half the bottle."

"You Merlin. You called me back and asked me to your office and locked me in."

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Merlin sighed.

"I am fine. I will be, better than how I was when heading to the pub. What is it you have ordered?"

"Pizza, ham and pineapple with a side of BBQ wings and garlic bread, it came with a free bottle of Coca Cola." Merlin answered. "I got the crust with the hot dog inside."

"Don't you always, I will have the pineapple pieces."

Merlin laughed. "You're still saying the same thing."

"But it's pineapple. Pineapple Merlin. Remember."

Merlin smiled and nodded picking up the wine bottle and refilling his cup.

"Another painful memory?" he stood up. "I can go if this is going to be too hard for you Merlin, the last thing I want is for any memories to hurt you and cause you to drink when I know you are better than that."

"I happen to like wine; I have a glass before bed each night. And I want you to stay, they weren't always painful." Merlin answered.

Arthur sat down just as a knocking sounded on Merlin's door. "Takeaway is here Mr Emrys."

"Come in. You really are useless aren't you Mr James. Can't even solve a problem you caused." Merlin snapped as the security man walked in.

Arthur slammed his fist on the desk making sure to hide his glass of wine. "Useless! I was involved in a bank robbery could have been shot even worse, killed! Most bosses would allow their staff to have time off but no I come straight back and you still have a go."

"You can put that on the table and leave. Mr James I would think more carefully as to how you speak to me." Merlin growled as the man copied his orders before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed Arthur turned to Merlin. "Why what will you do if I continue to speak to you like that? I always thought in our relationship you was the one over my knee."

"Things changed Arthur." Merlin sighed and looked away from Arthur.

"I'm sorry Merlin. Forgive me I shouldn't bring up things like that, it was wrong of me to do so. Let us enjoy this time and our meal shall we." he said as he opened everything thing up before taking a slice of pizza.

Merlin downed the rest of his wine before going over to join Arthur. "Let's."

Arthur ate in silence, watching Merlin every now and then, making sure to not be staring when the brunet turned to look at him, after he had finished he picked up his glass of wine and drank it before facing the man he still loved. "Thank you Merlin."

Merlin had just refilled his glass as he smiled. "Well you do need to eat."

"It has been nice to eat with you again Merlin." Arthur said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked as he sipped his drink.

"Don't you want to be alone?"

"I was under the impression that you wanted to spend time with me but if all you wanted was a free dinner then you know where the door is." Merlin sighed and grabbed the nearly empty bottle of wine and sat down.

Arthur walked over to Merlin and snatched the bottle off him. "No more of that Merlin, I only said that as you haven't said a word to me since we started to eat, you gave me the impression that this was sharing a pizza and a bottle and nothing more."

"Give me the bottle Arthur. I didn't see you making any chit chat either." Merlin snapped as he made a move to grab the bottle.

Arthur moved the bottle out of Merlin's reach. "You want it, come and get it."

"I don't have time for this." Merlin growled moving to get up.

"What do you have time for then Merlin?"

"My work. It's been a long night, why don't we forget all about this and go home."

"Oh no. We are going to stay here all night if we have to Merlin. I will get through to you and prove to you that you are more important to me than some case, you won't be leaving this office until we have sorted it."

"And what are we sorting Arthur? Because you have given me no reason to believe a word out of your mouth, all I wanted was a nice evening, to spend some time getting to know you again but now you're threatening to keep me prisoner in my own office you do realise cover or no cover I can fire you." Merlin yelled, he was trying hard to keep himself calm and to not panic.

Arthur knew when Merlin was starting to worry about facing things head on as he started yelling, he placed his hands on Merlin's desk and leaned forwards. "Fire me? You wouldn't do that. You couldn't go a day without seeing my gorgeous face could you darling." he whispered, smiling when he saw how the endearment affected Merlin.

"I seem to have spent many days without seeing your face and I did just fine, now I'm going to leave and go home." Merlin replied and went to move towards the door.

"Merlin please we need to clear this bad air between us."

"True but right now I want to go home and rest; it's been a long day." Merlin wanted to get out of his office before his hands started to shake.

Arthur looked down and frowned. "Merlin love you are shaking." Arthur looked closely at the brunet before looking around the room, "you don't like being in a closed room for so long do you." he guessed. Arthur walked over to the door and opened it. "Let's get you out of here and some fresh air." he took Merlin by the arm and seeing how they were nearer to the roof than the ground Arthur pushed the button on the lift that took them to the roof.

Once the lift doors opened Arthur led Merlin up the side steps and opened the door to the night air, looking up he saw a black sky covered in stars. He turned and faced the brunet, letting go of his hand. "Better?"

"I wanted to go home not to the roof." Merlin stepped away from Arthur.

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Can't do anything right can I, go home then if you want to. I will make sure Louis locks up; I am just going to stay here for a while." He walked over to the edge of the building and sat down, his legs hanging off the end, his arms behind him so he was leaning back and looking up at the stars.

"Be careful." Merlin moved towards the exit but paused. "It was sweet Arthur, wanting to help but I want, no I need to go home. I'm tired, so very tired. I'll see you in the morning Arthur... maybe we can try having dinner again sometime." Merlin opened the door and stepped inside before letting the door close behind him, only then did Merlin let his tears fall and with shaky hands Merlin wiped them away before heading home.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up at the sound of his phone ringing, feeling around he located his phone and pressed answer before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Why aren't you at work? I know we don't pay you but you do have a job to do."_

"What?" Arthur looked around. "I am at work."

"_Really? Then you should have been at the staff meeting." _

"Staff meeting? What time is it? Sorry Merlin I didn't go home last night, I am a bit out of sorts." he sat up and put the palm of his hand to his forehead, blinking and taking a better look around Arthur swore.

"_We've already had the meeting Arthur." Merlin sighed. "You really should have gone home and slept last night."_

"I remember now. Merlin can you do me a favour now the meeting is over?"

"_I can see what I can do but no promises."_ Merlin replied.

"Thank you, can you please go up to the roof and possibly let me in? You see when I took you to the roof I left the door open a little as that is the kind of door you can open from the inside but need a key for the outside. That is why I said I am at work, I never left."

"_I'm sorry I didn't realise. I'll send Gaius up to you right away I would go myself but I'm needed in court soon." Merlin felt bad for locking him out but couldn't be late for the case he spent two weeks working on._

Arthur sighed and made sure Merlin heard it. "Well I will be here, waiting." he said before putting the phone down. He stood up and looked around and shivered. "Bloody weather, of all the nights for it to be windy."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seven will be up in two days**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Moments later the roof door opened "Arthur, my boy what are you doing up here?" Gaius said as he stepped out onto the roof.

"I bought Merlin up here last night to get some fresh air only he didn't want to; he wanted to go home, when he shut the door behind him it locked me out. Gaius Merlin was shaking last night after being in his office too long, that is why I bought him up here. What's wrong with him?"

"Merlin doesn't like to been in one place for too long. He barely can continue himself when in court all day. What on earth did you say to him to get him to start shaking?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"I told him he wasn't leaving the office until we talked and sorted things. I didn't know any of this; as soon as I saw him shaking I got him out of there."

"Oh dear boy. You were going to hold him against his will? Arthur you're a policemen and may I remind you that if you want Merlin to be with you again, this is no way to go about it." Gaius sighed and shook his head. "I will have to see if he is alright once he returns from court."

"I didn't hold him against his will Gaius all I said was I didn't want him to leave until we sorted things I didn't get my handcuffs out and cuff him to his desk and swallow the key." Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

"A good thing to or Merlin would have had a panic attack." Gaius looked over at Arthur sadly. "It was nothing you did Arthur."

"I bet it was, Merlin wasn't like this when we were together."

"That was before you left him Arthur. As I've said things, Merlin has changed." Gaius replied.

"Why can't he be in one room for too long Gaius?"

Gaius sighed and moved to sit down. "It was a few months after you had broken up with Merlin. No one was really doing anything about the bullying he was forced to live with, I tried my best to get him to come here and work with me but he didn't want them to think they had won." Gaius shook his head. "I wish he had come to work with me back then, before it got worse."

"Bullying? I will get those bastards at that other law firm for what they did to my Merlin." he growled not noticing Gaius smiling at him. "How worse did it get?"

"One night I was planning on leaving and going home when I got a phone call from the hospital. The police informed me of what had happened and I was surprised Merlin wasn't a little scared by what had happened to him." Gaius said sadly.

"What happened Gaius?"

"The members of Merlin's old law firm wanted to get even with him, they all believe that he told you information about their boss and that you were just using him, they wanted to punish Merlin for allowing himself to be used by you." Gaius paused and looked up at the sky. "The few members of said firm went a little too far and kidnapped Merlin, keeping him prisoner in his own office handcuffed to this desk chair, no one knew as the blinds when pulled down so no one could see in, by the time someone had entered Merlin's office he was almost lost to us."

Gaius let out a shaky breath. "The Police they told me that Merlin was half starved and almost beaten to death. That if he hadn't have been found when he did, Merlin would have died in that office chair." Gaius moved his hands up to wipe his tears.

Arthur was shaking with anger. "I want names Gaius, I mean it I want names so I can make sure the bastards that did this never see the light of day again."

"They won't Arthur. They have already been punished for their crimes but the scars are still there for Merlin." Gaius replied.

"Punished in what way?"

"Jail, the ones involved with him being held hostage, they were sent to jail for five to ten years. He needed you back then Arthur and he still needs you now. Please don't abandon him again." Gaius pleaded.

"I won't Gaius I learnt my lesson the hard way." Arthur looked at his watch. "Excuse me Gaius I want to get home and change and shower it was very windy last night wasn't half cold, need a hot shower."

* * *

Merlin had just returned from court and gotten himself under control when he walked past Arthur's office, stopping Merlin took a deep breath and looked down at his hands to make sure that they had stopped shaking before he knocked on the office door.

"You will be waiting a while for an answer m'boy." Gaius said as he walked up to Merlin, a cup of strong coffee in his hand.

"Gaius? Is he mad?" Merlin asked making his hands into fists to stop the trembling feeling.

"Mad? At what? He has gone home for a very hot shower and some food, the wind was up all night and he had only what he was wearing which was a thin shirt and trousers to keep him warm. He was shivering when he left, if it is important go and see him at home, he has moved back to where he used to live before moving in with you. Never did sell that place did he."

"I didn't mean to lock him out. I wanted to go home, he wouldn't let me." Merlin sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I think I'll go and see him but after work."

"Wouldn't let you? Merlin m'boy as soon as he realised you were shaking he took you too the roof for some fresh air. Go and see him now, get away from this place for a while, only time you leave here is to go home or to court, will make a change going somewhere different."

"I wanted to go home Gaius not to the roof." Merlin sighed. "And I go to other places."

"If you didn't want to go to the roof you should have said something when he took you up instead of down. And the local shop for food doesn't count, go now Merlin. We can manage here for a few hours I know." Gaius reached up and patted the brunet on the arm. "You need to do this and face this Merlin, only then can you move on and forward."

"I need to get a coffee; umm I'll see you later." Merlin replied as he headed towards the front of the building.

Gaius sighed as he watched Merlin walk away. "They want their heads banging together."

"Who do?" came a voice.

Gaius turned to see Cenred there. "Never you mind, get back to work." he said and walked away.

* * *

Arthur stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and used a smaller towel to dry his hair, once done he towelled himself dry before placing the towels and his clothes in the wash basket.

He brushed his teeth and then ran a comb through his hair before looking around, he sighed, he always forgot to take clean clothes in with him, when he lived with Merlin he didn't have this problem as Merlin always saw to that. Making sure everything he used was back in its place he left the bathroom and shivered at the cool air that hit is bare body. "Clothes." he muttered to himself.

Merlin didn't really know why he was standing outside Arthur's flat with two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts but somehow he had ending up right where he was meant to be slowly Merlin raised his hand and ran the doorbell.

Arthur stopped when he heard the doorbell. "Just a moment." he called out, looking around he saw a blanket thrown over the back of the settee, he grabbed it and wrapped it around his shoulders and held it tight, opening the door as best he could. "Merlin? Is everything alright? Are you okay?" he looked down at what Merlin held in his hands. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes... I'm fine. You?" Merlin asked. "I've got coffee should help you get warm."

"Thanks. Come in." he said and walked into his flat leaving Merlin to follow and close the door behind him. "You will have to put the coffees and donuts down yourself, took me all my time to open the door like this."

Merlin nodded. "I can't stay long just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"I will be once I get some painkillers in me."

"Cold?" Merlin asked handing a coffee cup out to Arthur. "This should warm you up, I remembered how you took you coffee."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you. And no I am not cold; I have warmed up a lot now, just my back that is hurting after sleeping on a hard surface."

"I am sorry about locking you out. Don't you want the coffee?" Merlin looking at his still out stretched hand.

"I do." Arthur looked down. "Umm, do you want to sit down? Reason I have this around me as I am wearing nothing underneath me."

"Oh!" Merlin blinked and turned around putting the coffee back on the table. "You forget your clothes again. Want me to leave?"

"No no." Arthur moved about and made it so the blanket wrapped around him that sat low on his hips and couldn't help but notice Merlin staring at his tattoo. Smiling he sat down and took a sip of coffee and let out a hum of appreciation.

"Don't you want to get dressed?" Merlin said slowly as he grabbed his coffee.

"Sorry I am making you uncomfortable, umm; just sit here and I will go and put another suit on." Arthur said as he made his way to his bedroom. He sighed as he started to dress, "all the things we have done together and my bare chest makes him uncomfortable." he murmured, unaware that Merlin heard.

Once dressed he walked back out into the living room to see Merlin looking up at him. "All dressed, everything okay?"

"I wasn't uncomfortable." Merlin replied.

"When?" Arthur asked as he sat down once more and took a sip of his coffee, he opened the bag and laughed when he saw the donuts. "Cops and donuts, your little joke you used to love playing when we were together." he said as he took a bite into one.

"I always got a laugh out you, even when things weren't going your way." Merlin looked down and smiled.

"Well you know how I am when I don't get my way, still like it I am sorry to say. Why did you really come here Merlin?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, I never meant to lock you out up on the roof." Merlin sighed.

"That's okay; I always wondered what it would be like to sleep under the stars, now I know."

Merlin held onto his cup as he looked up at Arthur. "I do hope you won't come down with anything."

"I'm a strong bloke I will be fine, although I will be careful, have no one to look after me this time. My question Merlin, why did you come around here? The real reason."

"I told you why, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Arthur sighed. He wasn't going to ask Merlin, it was up to Merlin to start it. He stood up. "Well as you can see I am, apart from my back."

Merlin sighed as he looked down at his hands. "We never did talk last night."

"No we didn't." Arthur sat down and looked at Merlin. "Do you want to start?"

"I don't see why I should be the one to start. You're the one that ended things between us." Merlin answered.

"Okay. I will start by telling you I know everything, Gaius told me everything, the kidnapping the beatings, I was shaking when Gaius was telling me, I wanted them punished and wanted names, Gaius told me they are already in prison but I know people Merlin, I won't stop until I make sure their appeals for parole are always denied, I don't want them out, I hope they have been beaten the living shit out of them in there."

Merlin placed his cup down and placed his hands in his pocket. "Three of them are already dead, one has had his sentence put up to twenty five years and the other was in a coma. Doctors pulled the plug on him yesterday."

"Should have called me I would have happily done it, doing that to my Merlin."

"Your Merlin?" Merlin shook his head so Arthur couldn't see his smile before looking back down. "Haven't been called that in a while."

"I'm sorry. May I ask how you knew about what happened to them?"

"I was there when the Doctor pulled the plug, I was the one that handled other's case and got him twenty five years with no parole and I was informed about how the other three died. I wanted to make sure they knew that in the end I won, that I was making their lives hell." Merlin growled.

"That's my Merlin." Arthur paused when he saw Merlin smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Merlin replied.

"I would give anything to call you that freely and have you smile and kiss me for it again. You have no idea how much I have missed you Merlin, your lips, your neck, your fingers, your body, most of all your cock, especially when it is buried deep inside of me." Arthur dropped to his knees in front of Merlin and placed his hands on the brunet's knees. "Merlin I love you so much, more now than I did before and I didn't think that was possible as I love you with every fibre of my being. Merlin I have grown up a lot, I have had to. Please Merlin there is nothing on this world more important to me than you, how leaving you didn't kill me I will never know. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than my job more than this case, even more than my own life."

Merlin moved his hands out of his pockets and placed his shaky hands on top of Arthur's. "I used to dream about us growing old together, starting a family, living happily ever after. I was going to ask you to marry me before everything happened... I don't know if I... I'm different now, scared, damaged." Merlin sighed. "I do still love you Arthur, god knows why but I do. I just... I need to know why before I can even think of letting you back in... I can't have you... I can't let myself be that close not unless I know."

"You know why. I was stupid. I thought me leaving you would protect you, would stop the bullying I was wrong Merlin I made a terrible mistake, but I am human we all make mistakes Merlin and we learn from them how can I learn from this and how can we move on from this if we don't allow ourselves to. You say you still love me and I love you. You have changed but so have I, we can start a fresh, get to know each other all over again. Go on dates."

"Don't you have to catch the bad guy first? I mean it's in all the stories and films." Merlin teased smiling.

Arthur laughed. "No, that's what makes it all the more exciting, like a love story in the middle of a crime, a sexy Policeman and a sexy lawyer solving the case before driving off into the sunset."

Merlin smiled. "I want to be with you Arthur I do, but if we do this it will have to be slow, you'll have to be patient with me at times and most of all you have to talk to me before you do anything stupid again."

"You know I will Merlin. Anything. What do you say then? Will you be my boyfriend Merlin?"

Merlin raised a shaky hand up to Arthur's face and he smiled and nodded.

Arthur smiled and placed a small kiss on Merlin's lips before covering Merlin's hand with his. "And no more of this shaking, you come straight to me if you have even the smallest of worries, promise me please."

"It's nothing to do with worry, it's... Doctors said it's all to do with the brain and being held chained to a chair for three days and nights. I get... I can't be in a room with the door closed for more than an hour or I'll have a panic attack. Doctors can't explain it nor can they help much. But if I have a worry I will come to you." Merlin promised.

An idea came to Arthur. "Will you allow me to help you in any way I can?"

"Since when did you become a doctor? It's way too early in the relationship for role playing." Merlin joked.

Arthur laughed. "I don't need to be a doctor to help you Merlin, will you then Merlin? Allow me to help in any way I can?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You're just trying to steal more kisses aren't you." Merlin laughed.

"Well I wouldn't mind more but will you let me Merlin?"

Merlin took a deep breath before nodding.

"Thank you my love." Arthur stood up. "How are we going to work this? Anyone to know at work?"

"Gaius can know but beside that I don't like anyone else knowing my business." Merlin replied watching Arthur.

"Don't look so nervous and worried love. Just Gaius. And make sure you make Gwaine understand you are _mine."_ he said as he wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him close

"Gwaine knows I don't want him, that I won't date him. I'm not his type anyway seeing as I don't have a new shiny badge and handcuffs." Merlin chuckled.

"You don't say." Arthur smirked. "Are we to go to work separately?" he added.

"Of course, we're starting from the beginning Arthur plus you can really be seen with me like this not even at work." Merlin replied.

Arthur smiled and walked to the front door with Merlin following he opened his door to find Uther stood there.

"Arthur why aren't you at work and what is he doing here?"

"He has a name and I am not at work as you are blocking my way." Arthur said before seeing Merlin was out of his flat before locking up behind him. "I will ring if I have any news father, good day."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eight will be up in two days **_

_**Review? x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Once they were both back at the office Arthur saw Merlin walk away and into his office, he noticed how the door was left open. Turning he headed to Gaius' office and knocked, he waited to be called to enter before opening and closing the door behind him.

"Everything alright Arthur?"

"Yes Gaius, I wonder if you can help me..."

Thirty minutes later Gaius walked into Merlin's office and sat down facing the man he came to look on as the son he never had.

"Is everything alright Gaius?" Merlin asked as he closed a case file.

"The rooms further down that have the builders in, new offices, they have finished and ready to be moved into on Monday. Arthur has just been to see me and has asked me if he can have one of the offices and I have said yes."

Merlin nodded. "Why are you informing me of this Gaius?"

"Because he asked for something else, the office he is moving into is the one you and I were to have, the joined one. You have your own office you open a door and it leads you straight to Arthur, so you will have three doors, door to your office, private bathroom and the other door leading to Arthur's office. He can explain why he has done it; you will find him in there setting cameras and mics up."

Merlin blinked and stood up, "I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Arthur was in the new set of offices on his hands and knees fitting a mic under the desk when a voice made him jump causing him to bang his head on the underside of the desk. "Ow."

"Hit your head?"

Arthur looked over the desk. "Yes. You made me jump" his eyes looked around Merlin. "You are on your own aren't you?"

"I am, why should someone be with me?" Merlin wondered.

"Oh good, this is the last office I was just... you know. And no, just had to make sure. Everything alright?" he asked as he stood up.

* * *

In a darkened basement with only a dim light to light the large room Valiant was sat at a table with a soldering iron tweezers he held together a device with the tweezers and used his burning gun to solder two pieces together, once done he sat back and smirked, he placed it on a photo which was of the cafe across the way from where Cenred worked. "Perfect."

* * *

"Just wondering why the change of offices when you won't be here long to enjoy it." Merlin asked.

"Well it's all to help you love." Arthur said and frowned as he rubbed his head where he banged it.

"Help me? Why do you say that?" Merlin wondered as he walked over to Arthur.

"Well, your office is through there." Arthur said pointing to an open door, "and I asked Gaius if I can have this office instead of him while I am here that way you can sit in your office with the door closed and not feel shut in as the door that takes you from my office to yours will remain open at all times."

Merlin looked around the office before turning to face Arthur. "Arthur..." Merlin raised his hand and placed it on Arthur's arm. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, actions speak louder."

Merlin smiled. "You're right, maybe it's time I allow you the right to kiss me again. An award for being so thoughtful."

Arthur smiled and pulling Merlin towards him he dipped the brunet and kissed him with as much passion as he could before reluctantly pulling away to allow himself and Merlin to breath, "Anyone ask this sharing office was your idea to keep an eye on me."

"You are doing poorly, haven't even handed me in that case file yet." Merlin smiled.

"You actually want me to work while here?" he asked, laughing a little when Merlin gave him a smile, he placed another kiss on the brunets lips before standing them both up.

"Of course not, you're already working." Merlin replied. "I'll have to get an intern to move my office."

"Already being done."

"Oh?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Just then Arthur's phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket. "It's Cenred; he is making a call on the phone I managed to place in his phone." Arthur took something out of his pocket that looked like a small radio to Merlin, he turned it on.

"_Valiant about time what have you been up to?"_

"_I have been making a bomb, this is a smaller one but the explosion it gives, and I can't wait to test it."_

"_Test it?"_

"_Yes, the cafe across from where you work, unless you have a death wish keep away from there at noon tomorrow."_

Arthur turned the radio off and saw Merlin looking scared. "Merlin?"

"You have to do something." Merlin ran a shakily hand through his hair. "All those people."

"I know love, you stay here, cover for my disappearance I will be back as soon as I can."

"Arthur..." Merlin looked up at Arthur before grabbing the front of the man's shirt and pulling him forward kissing him with all the passion he kept deep inside. "Come back, don't be the hero. James Bond only lives in films."

Arthur laughed. "No need to worry love all I am going to do is tell my father, he will take care of the rest. I promise you." He took Merlin's hand in his and raised it to kiss his knuckles.

"I didn't mean now, I mean when it's time don't play the hero. Promise me that if we continue this you won't be the Hero." Merlin said as his hands started to shake uncontrollably at the thought of Arthur getting hurt, more now than ever.

Arthur took Merlin in his arms and held him close, whispering soothing things in the brunet's ear, his hand running up and down Merlin's back. "I promise you that I will do my very best, I have the safest part of this job, just watching them." he placed a kiss at the side of Merlin's head. "Calm down darling."

"I will be." Merlin moved out of Arthur's arms and looked over to his new office. "I'll cover for you."

"Thank you. I won't be long." Arthur walked over to the door and saw Cenred approaching, scowling he turned back to Merlin making the brunet jump and frown in confusion at Arthur sudden change in attitude.

"It makes me laugh how you think you are better than anyone else, I refuse to move in here solely for you to keep an eye on me when I don't need keeping an eye on. I do my work hand it in before I should and you are still not fucking happy." he shouted just as Cenred stopped outside the door and looked in.

"I would be happy if you didn't make so many mistakes, maybe you do need me looking over your shoulder like a child to make sure you get the job done." Merlin growled.

"Way to be hard on the new one Merlin." Cenred said.

"Don't even get me started on your lack of work Cenred. After all I don't need to remind you that my billable out rank you. Now as this is a private affair get lost." Merlin hissed.

"I think I will join you Cenred, let him be to blow off some steam." Arthur said giving Merlin an apologetic look as he left.

"You have yet to see my boiling point." Merlin hissed.

As Arthur walked away he sent a text to Merlin and smiled at what he put, he would love to see Merlin's face when he got that text. Arthur broke away from Cenred and closed his office door and hurried over to the computer and typed in the password, he smiled when he saw Merlin still in the new office looking around, he sat down and watched the screen as he heard Merlin's phone beep.

Merlin had just sat down and turned on his laptop, he couldn't believe that Arthur had been so sweet, looking in front of him Merlin smiled at the empty office knowing that soon he would look up and see Arthur sitting across from him, feeling his phone go off Merlin pulled it out of his pocket and smiled at the message.

_I would want nothing more than to help you blow off some steam ;) - A_

Quickly Merlin replied before setting his phone aside and getting on with his work.

Arthur laughed before ringing his father.

"_Hello?"_

"Father call a meeting I will be there in ten minutes." he said before hanging up.

He stood up and looked at Merlin on his computer screen. He started to type a message on his phone. _'Smile you're on camera' -A x'_

Merlin turned to see his phone move and picked it up only to smile at the text. "You're still just as cheesy as ever. Don't you have to work to do?" he whispered.

Arthur laughed and signing off he turned his laptop off and picking up his car keys he headed to his car to drive to the station.

* * *

"What is this meeting for sir?" Lancelot asked.

"I told you all I don't know Arthur just told me to call a meeting as he will be here in ten minutes and that was fifteen minutes ago!" Uther snapped losing all patience.

Two minutes later Arthur walked into the office. "Sorry I am late, Cenred seems to be everywhere now, I have Merlin covering for me while I am away."

Uther stood up. "Merlin? I do not trust that boy."

"Well I do father and he is not a boy. I have news, Merlin and I overheard Cenred on the phone to Valiant."

"I do not want Merlin in any part of this Arthur do you hear me."

"I hear you father but I won't listen, we need Merlin as much as Gaius as they can cover whenever I need to get away. As I was saying he was on the phone to Valiant, he has made a new bomb and wants to test it, he is to test it in the cafe opposite the building where I am at the minute."

"My Guinevere's cafe?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur turned to his friend who looked pale; he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am sorry Lancelot, but I have been thinking on my way over here. Tell Gwen she is to give her staff a couple of days off as she is to go away somewhere."

Uther nodded. "Tell her nothing. She is to open as usual."

"Father."

"Arthur if she closes then Valiant will place his bomb elsewhere, somewhere we won't know."

"Sir I will not have my wife in danger." Lancelot all but shouted.

"She won't be in danger she will be surround by the bomb squad disguised as customers and staff as they look for it, he will place the bomb tonight if he wants to hide it he will need to be there on his own."

Uther moved to pick up his phone. "This will need planning carefully, Lancelot go and place hidden cameras in your wife's cafe. If he plants the bomb tonight by tomorrow evening he will be sitting in one of our cells."

* * *

That night when all was dark apart from the street lamps giving off light a man dressed in black wearing a hat and a dark scarf pulled up to only show his nose and eyes carried a small bag, he looked around before taking out what he needed to unlock the door.

The man was in the cafe within ten minutes and started to look around, he was to put it where it would not be found by workers so the kitchen was off limits, walking around for another thirty minutes the man had finally found somewhere to hide the bomb that wouldn't be found until it was too late.

Once the bomb was in place the man stood up and winced a little before checking around, making sure the coast was clear before leaving and managing to lock the cafe up.

Valiant was at the bar waiting for his drink when he got the call. "Hello?"

"_It's done."_ were the only two words he heard before they hung up, looking up he saw the barmaid looking at him. "Bloody hate it when people ring only to end the call when you answer."

The barmaid smiled. "Oh I know, it is obvious they have realised they have the wrong number so why not just say and apologise."

Valiant said nothing, merely handed over the money telling the woman to keep the change before walking over to the table and sat down, pushing a pint across the table to Cenred. "It's done." he whispered before taking a sip of his own drink.

"Can he be trusted?"

"Of course he can, he has practically raised me, made me who you see today."

Cenred rolled his eyes. "That says a lot. Who is this Aredian?"

"A man we can trust, don't worry I wouldn't risk it if we couldn't trust him, I have as much to lose as you do."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter nine up in two days :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_ I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC_**

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Arthur was sat at home watching nothing particular on telly when he picked up his mobile and rang Merlin at home, when he got no answer he just knew where his boyfriend would be. Turning the telly off Arthur picked up his keys and headed out.

Once Arthur was at work he got in the lift and went up to his office and turned his computer on, typing in the password Arthur wasn't at all surprised to see Merlin sat at his desk, only the lamp on the desk for light. Typing on his laptop Arthur smirked as he picked up a small mic, knowing if he spoke into it Merlin would hear, it was a new one he had fitted that day and hoped it worked. Pressing enter on his keypad Arthur raised the mic to his lips.

"Hello neighbour." he said, laughing when he saw Merlin on the screen jump before looking around.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered.

"No need to whisper love we are the only ones in the building. Mind you we shouldn't even be here."

"I have work that needs to be done." Merlin answered turning his chair to look out the window. "I work better at night."

Typing on his computer Arthur turned it off before opening the door and leaning against the doorframe to look at his lover. "You also need to eat, and sleep I have already slept here once and it wasn't at all fun."

"I can sleep when I'm old. And I have eaten; I had a lovely hotdog for lunch." Merlin replied turning his chair round.

"Lunch was eight hours ago Merlin. You either stop what you are doing right now and come with me to have something to eat before going home or I will do it all myself. I know what you are working on; it isn't due until next week. So? What's it to be?"

"I don't remember you being this pushy before." Merlin moved and picked up his cup. "I'm leaving soon don't worry so much you'll get wrinkles."

"Wrinkles?" Arthur moved over to Merlin and turned the lamp off so all was in darkness apart from the light that was outside with the street lights. "I will show you wrinkles." he said as he picked Merlin up and threw him over his shoulder. "In your suit! Now come on, you need food in your belly, you are too skinny Merlin."

Merlin couldn't help the giggle that slipped from his lips as Arthur picked him up, he couldn't believe that in such a short period of time he was starting to feel so much lighter. "I've always be skinny Arthur."

"Not this thin you haven't, no one knows your body better than I Merlin I have covered every inch of it with my lips and tongue many times. You are skinnier now then when we were together last time." Arthur pushed the button for the lift and smacked Merlin's arse. "That is all the late nights and not eating, no more though, now you have me again I will make sure you eat, whether it be food or... something else." he said as he stepped into the lift and pressed the button. Placing Merlin on his feet once the lift doors were closed.

Merlin smiled. "I think it's too soon to be talking about sex, we're just starting out again, forgetting the past. Seeing as I'm now out of my office I go home and order myself something to eat. Maybe sit down with a nice film and a glass of wine."

"I didn't mention sex. Want some company? I promise I will keep my hands to myself."

"I guess it would be nice to have some company, though my flat is a bit mess." Merlin answered.

"I don't mind, lead the way gorgeous." Arthur gestured with his hand when the lift doors opened.

* * *

When Arthur woke up he was aware of three things, first was he heard the telly playing away to itself, second was the no feeling in his arm as it had been laid on all night and the third was when he opened his eyes and saw Merlin fast asleep his face only inches away from him. Looking around he saw that he was still at Merlin's and they had obviously fell asleep in front of the telly.

He took this time to just watch Merlin, he looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it had just gone nine in the morning, he smiled, happy that it was a Saturday, he wanted to just lay here and watch Merlin but his phone vibrating in his pocket got him remembering what was happening today, Gwen's cafe. Hating to do this Arthur leaned forwards and kissed Merlin. "Wakey wakey beautiful."

"Shhh I'm sleeping." Merlin whispered.

"Yes and its gone nine in the morning and next to me, hated to wake you but my phone keeps going, bomb squad will be in Gwen's cafe today."

"Mm, right the real world." Merlin sat up and looked over at Arthur. "I'll see you at work then."

"How do we explain our absence?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm a senior partner we come in when we feel like it." Merlin chuckled.

"Show off, wait until I am a writer, I can say things like that. I am a writer I can write when I want." Arthur answered, groaning as he sat up, "oh hello." he said, him sitting up he was face level with Merlin's tented trousers.

Merlin laughed. "Well someone seems to remember you."

Arthur raised his hands. "Can we get reacquainted?"

"Thought the real world needed you?" Merlin asked.

"I have three hours, well, as me being undercover I am under strict orders to stay away."

"At least you're not playing hero today." Merlin smiled. "Just how would you get reacquainted?" Merlin smirked.

"Well I could either tug it as I thrust into you or suck you dry." he said, placing his hands on Merlin's hips.

"Thought you promised to be good?"

"What you don't want to be naughty for a while."

"I want nothing more than to be naughty with you but I fear it's too soon." Merlin sighed. "We haven't even gone out on our first date."

"I thought last night was a date. Okay how about I take you out for something to eat tonight as a date."

"Last night was just us hanging out like we used to. And I would love that." Merlin smiled.

"Great. I will come for you in your office at eight."

"Great." Merlin smiled.

Arthur stood up and stretched. "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure, I'll put some water in the kettle and make a cup of tea." Merlin nodded.

* * *

After Arthur had his shower he stepped out and started to look around, he frowned. "Merlin." he called. "I need a towel."

"Top dress draw."

Arthur opened the drawer and took a towel out but before he closed it a small black box caught his eye. Placing the towel on top near the sink Arthur reached in the drawer and took out the box and opened it only to gasp when he saw a silver band. Hearing a bang on the other side of the door Arthur jumped and dropped the box he knelt down and picked it up just as the bathroom door opened.

"Arthur would you-" Merlin stopped when he entered the room.

"I um... I wasn't being nosy I saw it when I got myself a towel." Arthur winced as he stood up, and feeling shy all of a sudden he picked the towel up and held it in front of him. "Sorry."

Merlin blinked. "You should hurry up and get yourself ready, I need to leave, a client wanted to meet up."

"Liar. Merlin please don't walk away from this."

"I don't want to talk about this Arthur, not now not ever." Merlin replied.

Arthur hurried over and took Merlin's hand to stop him from leaving. "The longer we leave this the worse it is going to get."

"Arthur I mean it we're not talking about this ever." Merlin snapped. "Now I have a case that was interrupted last night. Have a shower and lock up on your way out."

"Burying your head in the sand won't make this go away Merlin!" Arthur called after him, knowing he had been heard.

Merlin turned and stormed back over to Arthur and grabbed the little black box. "No but I can make this go away." Merlin replied walking back out of the room.

Arthur followed him and took the box from Merlin. "I don't think so."

"Give it to me Arthur! It belongs to me." Merlin yelled.

"Belongs to you yes but is for me. You take this and you will get rid and want this moment to have never happened." Arthur said as he moved his arm back to stop Merlin getting it.

"It was for you, now it's a piece of trash." Merlin grabbed the box and pulled it out of Arthur's hand. "This moment never happened anyway." Merlin walked over to his kitchen sink.

"Don't be stupid of course it did." Arthur made to follow and touched Merlin's shoulder only for the brunet to turn and shove him back, catching the back of his foot Arthur stumbled more and hit his head on the side of the door in the kitchen.

Immediately Arthur raised his hand to where it hurt and pulling away he saw blood on his hand.

Just then Merlin's home phone rang and rang until it beeped. _"Merlin its Gaius do you know where Arthur is? Uther needs him and can't get a hold of him."_

"I better get dressed and see what he wants. Sorry Merlin, do with it what you wish." he said before turning to walk in the bathroom, coming out minutes later fully dressed he saw Merlin standing where he left him. "Aren't you late for seeing your client? I will see you tonight at eight." he said as he made for the door.

Merlin stood where he was but in his mind he wasn't standing in his kitchen having a fight over a stupid ring. In his mind Merlin was still trapped in his office, handcuffed to his chair looking down at the blood coating the metal.

Slowly without knowing Merlin walked out of the kitchen dropping the box in the hallway and walked to his bedroom and curled up in a ball in the corner of his walk in closet.

Arthur, curious walked into Merlin's room and not finding him he walked into the closet and his eyes winded at what he saw. "Merlin!" he all but shouted before dropping to his knees and taking the brunet by his upper arms. "Come on Merlin, don't go there, fight this! Come back to me!"

Merlin blinked before opening his mouth and letting out a loud scream as his eyes rolled back in his head as he slumped after the wall.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur said, starting to panic as he shook Merlin, gently tapping his cheek. "Merlin love please."

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered. "Sorry."

"That's alright, just don't do that to me again." he said as he helped Merlin up and over to the bed, blinking rapidly as the blood started to trickle down closely to his eye. "Can I get you anything? Do I need to call someone?"

"I should ask you that. Your head." Merlin pointed to the blood. "Blood."

"I will be alright. What can I do for you; I don't want to leave you on your own."

"I'm fine; we need to look at your head. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. There is a first aid kit in the bathroom I'll go and get it." Merlin rose from his seat and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom.

Arthur looked in Merlin's mirror and winced at his cut, Merlin couldn't do much with first aid kit, this needed stitches. He tried to ignore the headache he had coming as he didn't want Merlin feeling more worse than he already felt. Turning around he held on to something, the room started to spin in front of him. "Merlin?" he managed before all went black.

"Arthur?" Merlin yelled running back into the room. "Oh no." Quickly Merlin grabbed his phone and dialled 999.

* * *

Uther sighed as he tried ringing Arthur again. Where was he? He put the phone to his ear and heard it ring. "Come on pick up." Uther growled when it went to answer phone and slammed the phone down.

Just then Leon popped his head around the door to his office. "Uther? Bomb squad have the bomb."

"And the cameras that Lancelot placed?"

"Being checked now." Leon answered before leaving Uther on his own.

* * *

Merlin waited outside the hospital room for news on Arthur. He hated hospitals, hated the smell, the food everything and it took everything inside of Merlin to not get up from his seat and walk out of the building, it hadn't helped that the hospital they were in was the one that Merlin, himself had been sent to after he was found in his office.

Looking up Merlin jumped out of his seat when the doctor started to walk over to him.

"How is he?" Merlin asked before the doctor spoke.

"Fine, seeing as he cut his head open. Was it another one of your trips that caused this?" The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Because Mr Emrys if that is the case I will have to ask you to come back to the hospital."

Merlin put his hands in his pocket and looked up at the doctor. "He fell."

"Hmm I'm sure he did. You still getting the nightmares, hands still shaking uncontrollably? Still yelling out for someone to help you in your sleep?" The doctor asked.

"I'm dealing with what happened to me the best I can." Merlin growled.

"Yes but there are other ways than leaving it alone, surely you can see that you are becoming violent." The doctor continued.

"What a load of bollocks" came a voice.

Merlin looked behind the doctor and smiled. "Arthur."

Arthur was stood in the doorway with his eyebrow all stitched up. "Thank you for helping me doctor but leave Merlin alone, he is dealing with it and no he isn't waking up screaming for help, he didn't wake up once last night."

"Really? And just how would you know this?" The doctor asked. "Merlin was my patient before he discharged himself."

"Yes really and I would know this as I spent the night with him and how you push and push if I was Merlin I would have discharged myself as well, Merlin is right I did fall he isn't becoming violent, in fact you voicing this is only going to make him believe and think that that is maybe what is happening to him. Am I free to go or what?"

"I would like to keep you overnight, make sure that you're healthy." The Doctor answered.

"I'm fighting fit! I am sure Merlin can look after me tonight just like I do him. Where do I need to sign?"

"The nurse's station." The doctor turned to Merlin. "Mr Emrys please think about taking the pills that way you won't have to rely on your friend."

"Friend? Try boyfriend and I want him to rely on me. Thank you again doctor for seeing to me." Arthur walked forwards and took Merlin's hand and with a nod to the doctor they both left.

"I am sorry about your head." Merlin said as they walked out of the hospital. "I didn't mean to push you."

"I know you didn't, it was my fault for pushing you too much with the ring but you do know we can't ignore it love."

Merlin stopped. "Seeing you holding that box it just brought everything back, I wanted to so hard to believe that we didn't have a past, that nothing bad ever happened, I wanted to believe it so badly that I did." Merlin sighed. "Maybe I should stop trying to kid myself and take the doc up on the pills."

"No Merlin if you feel better in yourself and feel better for not taking them and believe you are strong enough to fight this then no. I am here Merlin and I am not leaving you again."

"Sooner or later you will have to go home, go back to work." Merlin looked up at Arthur.

"Merlin I have told you this time and time again as soon as this case is over I am leaving I have plenty of money to keep me going while I do my writing, when I leave I will just be at home, or hopefully, at our home. Now that I have you back I am determined to not let you go again, losing you last time nearly killed me, if I lost you again I know it would finish me."

"Move in with me." Merlin whispered.

Arthur froze at those words and turned to face the man he loved. "Really? Are you sure? I mean we haven't had our first date yet, are you sure you want me to move in with you? Brave enough to put up with all my bad habits once more?"

"I think I can live with you leaving your wet towels on the floor. I mean it Arthur, last night was perfect, the best night's sleep I've gotten since it all happened. I'm not saying we're going to have sex yet, I'm just asking not to be alone anymore. But can you put up with me? With the nightmares, the flashbacks, with me just snapping at you for no really reason or with me just freaking out on you?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Merlin I will very happily put up with all of you." Arthur kissed Merlin's knuckles. "Shall we go home?"

"We shall." Merlin smiled.

Arthur took his phone out of his pocket. "Seven miss calls from father?"

"Must be important." Merlin replied.

"It is Saturday Merlin. Bomb squad will be in Gwen's cafe."

"I forgot all about that." Merlin sighed.

"Want to come to the station with me?"

"You sure that's wise, I mean what if Cenred is there or Valiant." Merlin worried.

"You are a lawyer Merlin; you could be there seeing someone, you won't be seen I promise."

"It's not me I worried about being seen it's you." Merlin replied.

"It's fine Merlin, sneak in the back way, remember when we used to do that a lot, come on Merlin how many times have we done that and how many times have we been caught?"

"If your father ever found out about that he would have your head." Merlin smiled.

"Never did though did he." Arthur smiled, kissing Merlin, neither them aware that they were being watched.

"Okay then, let's go." Merlin ran his hand down Arthur's face. "All forgiven?"

"Nothing to forgive but all forgotten."

"I love you Arty." Merlin smirked.

"I have missed that. Right then, home."

"Really? I thought you hated me calling you Arty." Merlin laughed. "Thought we were going to the station."

"Oh yeah, it's you, you easily distract me, come on then station."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter ten up in two days :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC_**

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Thirty minutes later when they walked into the station and Arthur guided Merlin upstairs. Lancelot came walking towards them. "Tread carefully."

"Bad mood?"

"That is putting it mildly; he has been calling you, where have you been?"

"Hospital, cut all my eye."

"Well he has been calling you and has been getting more pissed each time you haven't answered." Lancelot sighed. "It's been nice knowing you."

"You sure you want to come in with me?" Arthur asked once they were alone once more.

"I'm not that Merlin anymore, I can handle Uther." Merlin nodded rolling his shoulders.

"Good come on."

Uther looked up when the office door opened and Arthur walked in, "Arthur where the he-" Uther stopped when he saw Merlin follow. "What is he doing here? I rang you as wanted to see you, not him as well."

"Merlin is helping father, he was with me when I heard Cenred talking to Valiant, you want to talk to me then you can talk in front of Merlin as well."

"I do not think so; I will not have you telling me what I can and can't do in my own station!" Uther turned to Merlin. "Get out."

"No" Merlin replied taking Arthur's hand in his. "I'm here to stay."

Uther looked down at their hands. "Don't tell me you have fallen for his drivel again, he used you the first time round haven't you learned your lesson, don't tell me you are as stupid as you look and have fallen for it again."

"Father you know that is not true, you know how I was when I finished with Merlin."

"Yes. I have never seen you so happy."

Merlin smirked at Uther, and evil look in his eye.

"I don't like your look boy."

Arthur sighed. "Enough of this! What were you calling me for?"

"Wanted to know why you weren't here like you were supposed to be, where were you at eight thirty this morning?"

"He was with me. Now I'm sure you don't want all the dirty details Uther." Merlin smirked, he wasn't about to tell this man the truth.

"With you?" Uther slammed his fists on the table and stood up. "There was a bomb you should have been here at eight thirty and you couldn't even be bothered to show up as you were with _him _there. If you were here you would have known the plans!"

"Why would I have to know the plans for? Being undercover I couldn't do anything. You know this. What could I do besides sit here like you?"

"Do not test me Arthur. What did you do to your eye?"

"Arthur and I seemed have gotten a little too rough in our reunion not that a little cut slowed him down." Merlin answered.

Uther shivered. "Enough of this! Get out of my sight, both of you! Leon can inform you of everything."

"Something wrong Uther? You seem pale." Merlin smirked.

"Get out!" Uther roared.

Arthur took Merlin by the upper arms and directed him out of the office, he quickly shut the door behind him and ushered Merlin away quickly. "I have never seen my father so red in anger Merlin."

"Hmm, oh well. He really should be careful what he says." Merlin smirked. "You never know how it can get twisted."

Arthur laughed. "I love you." he said and hugged a laughing Merlin.

"Well now that is a sight I never thought I would see again even though I hoped I would." came a voice.

Arthur let go of Merlin and saw Leon. "We have been told that you will inform us on what went on as my father is practically spitting fire."

"I would pay to see that." Merlin chuckled.

Arthur nudged Merlin before addressing Leon. "What happened this morning?"

"Bomb squad found the bomb, disarmed it, we have just got the video, I was on my way to tell Uther what we have found but as he wouldn't kill his own son, you can tell him."

* * *

Uther looked up when his door opened once more. "I thought I told you both to get out." he said when he saw Arthur and Merlin walk in.

"I have news father, Leon has found out more."

"What?"

"There is a bar over on Bailey Street. It has CCTV footage, it showed us Valiant and Cenred having a drink together and at the same time on the cameras we placed it showed you the bomb being placed."

Uther slowly stood up. "A third man? They are getting clever. Covering their backs, Arthur you're not doing enough at that place you need to find out who this third man is."

"And how do you want him to do that? Shall he go right up to Cenred and say hey I know your blowing things up to steal money but could you please tell me who the third man is." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Uther Arthur is doing everything he can; you need to get off his back."

"Oh do I?" Uther asked as he walked around the desk and stood inches from Merlin. "You have changed haven't you boy, not the snivelling weasel I always thought and knew you were. Finally grown yourself some bollocks I see."

"Oh you won't believe how much I've changed, now get out of my face or else I'll have to do something about it." Merlin growled. "Show you just how big of a pair I have."

Uther actually smiled and stepped back, in doing so he looked at his son. "Out of all the men you could be with you had to have one just like your mother didn't you." Uther sighed, "Go on get going, and be careful Arthur, let me know if you get anything else. It's imperative we find this third man."

"Yes father. Come on Merlin." taking Merlin's hand Arthur led them both out of the office.

"You are still alive!" Leon said. "You did tell him didn't you? About a possible third man?"

"Yes, it is Merlin here that is the reason he is no longer spitting fire."

"How?"

"Merlin has changed a lot since we were together last time; he is like a female version of my mum."

Leon laughed and patted them both on the shoulder, "well glad to see you are better, what did you do to your eye?"

"It was Merlin's fault. Walking around naked, it's been a while since I have seen him like that, didn't look where I was going did I, walked straight into the bloody door."

"He was so cute, so brave." Merlin smiled.

"I wouldn't call passing out brave Merlin, next thing I knew I was laying on a bed in back of an ambulance with Merlin looking at me full of worry and panic."

"Shows how much he loves you." Leon said.

Merlin smiled. "Even after everything, I still love him. Always will."

Leon saw the look they both gave each other. "Yes, well, I will just leave you both to it." he said before leaving.

"We really should go to the office show our faces." Merlin informed Arthur.

"Let's go then... separately?"

"Together, if anyone asks I can just say that you sucked so bad that I took you to court with me, to show you how it's done." Merlin winked.

Arthur laughed. "Let's go then."

* * *

Arthur had just sat down in his chair in his new office when Cenred walked in and started to look around, scowling at him he put a sad face on when he saw the other turn around. "Fancy new office."

"Yeah." Arthur said, managing to sound miserable.

"So where is your babysitter?" Cenred asked as he sat down opposite Arthur. "Does he get paid extra for babysitting you?" he laughed.

"Do we pay you extra for just sitting around and wasting our clients' money?" Merlin snapped as he walked in from his office.

Cenred stood up. "Sitting around wasting money? I have just come back from my last case. You have to admit this was to be Gaius' office, you are babysitting him, fuck knows why."

"True maybe I should be babysitting you as your client list is near to nothing, you're the only lawyer in this firm that no one wants on their case." Merlin growled.

"I have a client who always comes to me." Cenred said.

Arthur shivered, that one client was Valiant.

"I have another client coming in to meet me but they are not to be here for another half hour that is why I thought I would try and cheer Arthur up, poor bloke looks miserable."

Arthur looked at Merlin when Cenred's back was turned and blew him a kiss and gave him a wink.

"Stop wasting Arthur's time, unlike you he has work to do. Now get out." Merlin demanded.

"It's Arthur's office."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Who is this new client then Cen?"

"Aredian something, said he wants some advice." Cenred stood up, "better get back then."

When Cenred walked out Merlin slammed the door shut.

Arthur winced at the bang. "You alright?" he asked as he started to rifle through the drawers in his desk.

"I never could stand him, he reminds me too much of... anyway what are you looking for?" Merlin replied.

"Painkillers, head is hurting, reminds you of who?" Arthur asked as he continued to search.

"I have some in my office. No one worth remembering." Merlin answered pointing to his office. "Are you going to watch Cenred and his new client?"

"Yeah I will look at it on the camera." When Merlin walked into his office Arthur placed his head in his hands, opening his eyes he found everywhere a bit blurry, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head, not noticing Merlin walking back in, he placed his palm to his forehead and moaned.

"Are you sure you wish to be here? Is your head hurting you?" Merlin worried.

"Just a small headache, you know how it is darling."

"Are you sure? I could always cover for you." Merlin replied.

"I am-" Arthur cut off and rushed to the toilet where he emptied his stomach. "Must be coming down with something love." he said as he washed his face, seeing Merlin's worried look, after washing he looked in the small cupboard and smiled when he saw a toothbrush and toothpaste there, probably for when it comes to spending all night at the office. He took them out and started to brush his teeth.

"I'll call Doctor Shepard; you really shouldn't be a work. You need to rest. I'll cover for you." Merlin moved over the phone on Arthur' desk.

Arthur too aching to argue just sat down at his desk and rested his head back against his chair while Merlin talked on the phone.

"He said it wasn't best for you to be on your own and that I need to check on you every hour, so why don't you go and rest on the couch and I'll use your computer for my work, I'll even check on Cenred if you wish." Merlin said as he placed the phone down.

"You work, I will wait until Cenred's client comes and check who it is and then you can drive me in to hospital to be checked over how's that?" Arthur said.

"His client should be here soon." Merlin nodded.

Arthur hummed and pulled Merlin down on to his knee. "How about you kiss me better?"

"How about you let me lock the door and close the blinds first." Merlin smiled.

"Oh yeah. Time for my medicine."

Merlin got up and made sure the doors to both his office and Arthur's was locked before closing the blinds and returning to Arthur's lap.

Arthur who was on his computer smiled when Merlin came back to him, he ran his hand down Merlin's back and let it rest on Merlin's arse before giving it a squeeze, he crashed his lips onto Merlin's and thrust his tongue inside.

They were separated by Cenred's voice, for a moment they both panicked before realising it was on Arthur's computer. "You can't come to me I come to you, surely Valiant told you that."

"Tells me a lot of things that bloke does, did he tell you bomb squad have the bomb?"

"What? Are you sure you placed it?"

"I am not stupid."

Cenred looked around. "I will ring you we can't discuss this here anyone can walk in."

"I don't believe it." Arthur said staring at shock on the screen.

"What? Who is he?" Merlin asked.

"Friend of my father's. Worked for the bomb squad until he retired." Arthur helped Merlin up before standing up himself. "I need to tell my father but need to get to the hospital want to play it safe with my head."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eleven up in two days :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC_**

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Arthur was sat on a bed in one of the many cubicles with Merlin stood next to him when the curtain pulling back made them both jump. "I told you not to discharge yourself Mr Pendragon." Doctor Shepard said as he walked in.

"I know that but I had work to do and I didn't like your attitude towards Merlin."

"I will admit it was unprofessional of me to talk to you like that Merlin, I am sorry." Doctor Shepard said.

"Of course." Merlin replied looking over at the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "I want you in here until tomorrow Mr Pendragon, if I am happy I will let you go tomorrow morning." he looked from Arthur to Merlin. "You might as well go Merlin, nothing you can do for him."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, it's still early visitors are allowed." Merlin said coldly.

"And when visitors are to go?"

"I'll let you know doc." Merlin turned to look back at Arthur who had been very quiet.

The doctor looked at Arthur along with Merlin and saw him asleep, looking how Merlin looked at him he sighed. "You can stay with him; I will sort it so you won't be bothered, you are best to let him sleep."

"Thank you doctor Shepherd but I really do have a busy day, I do wish to stay with him in the evening though." Merlin answered as he ran his hand through Arthur's hair.

"Surely your day isn't more important than Arthur here is it, the look in your eyes when you look at him tells me it isn't." with a smile the doctor left them alone.

"No but what I have to do is important to you." Merlin whispered as he kissed Arthur's forehead and walked off letting the other man sleep.

* * *

On the way to Arthur's apartment Merlin had stopped off to get some boxes and to call the mover so they could be at Arthur's for noon. Entering Arthur's flat Merlin couldn't help but think back to the first time they had moved into together, how Merlin had packed up Arthur's flat because Arthur was on an important case and couldn't even get the day off.

It didn't take Merlin very long to sort and pack everything in Arthur's flat into boxes so by the time the movers buzzed downstairs Merlin had just finished taping up the last box.

Once all the boxes and everything was loading into the truck Merlin climbed into his car and headed home, he had no intention of unpacking Arthur's boxes, Merlin had enjoyed watching Arthur has he unpacked and placed his belongings around this flat and informing Arthur where he should place an item or two so he planned to let Arthur do it again this time around as well.

After moving all the boxes up into Merlin's condo and placing the boxes in the right rooms so Arthur could cut out the two hours of swearing and moaning about each box he opened Merlin locked up and drove to the office.

* * *

Walking into his office Merlin locked his door and moved over to the door that lead to Arthur's office, walking in Merlin closed the blinds and locked the door so no one could enter without knocking, leaving the door open that separated their offices allowed Merlin to know if anyone was looking for him, not that anyone ever knocked on his door.

Turning on Arthur's computer Merlin looked for the program that would allow him to spy on Cenred while he got his own work done, once he had found the software Merlin growled at the screen when it asked for a password.

"Where the hell is the hint key?" Merlin snapped as he searched the screen for a question mark.

When Merlin had found it the small question mark mocked him with its hint. _The only person I ever loved and stupidly let go._

With shaky hands Merlin entered his own name into the small box and tear ran down his face as the program started to load.

* * *

Arthur was currently having an argument with the doctor. "I have been here nearly seven hours in that time I have had no pain and no being sick and have managed to keep down what is supposed to be food I am fine."

"I know that Arthur but I want to keep you in until the morning to play it safe, what if you have a bad night? You are to stay here."

Arthur dropped back against the pillows and crossed his arms and sighed, mumbling under his breath.

Doctor Shepard smiled and left the cubicle to come face to face with Merlin. "I have seen to it you can stay with Arthur tonight, a nurse will be along soon to show you to a side room to spend the night."

"Thank you Doctor." Merlin nodded.

The doctor nodded and walked away to talk to a nurse.

"What's wrong with your face?" Merlin said as he walked over to Arthur.

"I can't go home that is what's wrong with my face, I don't get it I have no pain, haven't been sick since, managed to keep food down and still have to stay in."

"They just want to be safe; I brought you something to read." Merlin smirked and pulled out a folder.

Arthur frowned and took the folder. "What's this?"

"What happened today in Cenred's office. I thought you would like to know." Merlin replied.

"I guess my password was too obvious if you managed to log in, I knew I had to choose something more secure but seeing you... I couldn't help it." Arthur said as he started to look through the file.

"I thought it was to touching, your hint brought me to tears." Merlin moved to sit next to Arthur.

Arthur put his arms around his love and kissed him. "Allow me to kiss those tears away."

"Cheesy Arthur." Merlin laughed.

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin but broke away from him when the curtain pulled back. A nurse stood there. "Your room is ready for you now Mr Pendragon and all that will be going on in that room is sleeping. Understand? Follow me."

* * *

The next morning Arthur was all too happy when Doctor Shepard walked in with his discharge papers telling him he could go. "Right then I just want to go home and shower and change then I have to go and see my father, sorry darling, but after that I am yours for the day."

Merlin smiled. "I'll drive you home, then to the station."

Arthur frowned while sat in the car. "Merlin? You have gone the wrong way you were supposed to turn off back there and you haven't."

"That's because I'm taking you home." Merlin smirked.

"Yes my home is back there until I move."

When all Merlin did was remain silent Arthur just sat back and enjoyed the ride, smirking when Merlin kept squirming every time his hand ran up the brunets thigh.

"Here we are." Merlin smiled as he turned the car off. "Home."

Arthur looked up. "Merlin what have you done?"

"What we agreed on. And just like last time you're unpacking without my help." Merlin smiled as he stepped out of the car.

"But I have got a poorly head."

"The doc gave you the all clear." Merlin smirked and slammed the door to his car closed.

"No slamming." Arthur said as he got out of the car and quietly closed the door. "Do I get a key to let myself in then?"

"Of course silly." Merlin smiled and held out his hand to Arthur.

* * *

Arthur unlocked the door and surprised Merlin by picking him up and carrying him inside, without putting Merlin down Arthur looked around the flat and saw all the empty spaces that were for his belongings, walking into the bathroom still carrying Merlin he looked and laughed at the two small towels on the rail. "His and his?"

"Well I was going to get you a 'hers' towel." Merlin smiled.

"Her? For me? I am the man of the house."

"Sure darling." Merlin laughed. "You going to bake me a pie."

"Can't, I have to unpack, you be a good wife and bake a pie for your husband."

Merlin smacked Arthur on the shoulder before smiling. "I remember this."

"Remember what?"

"This. We've done this joke before." Merlin smiled.

Arthur laughed and placed Merlin down before stripping down to nothing. "Shall I leave my clothes on the floor for you or be a good boy and place them in the wash basket?" Arthur asked with a smile on his face as he opened the shower doors and turned the shower on, testing the water.

"Wash basket, I don't have time to clean up after you." Merlin replied. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Please, and a pie for my dinner, will need some food in my belly after telling him about Aredian." Arthur said as he stepped into the shower and stood under the water.

"Once you have unpacked I'll order us some pizza." Merlin informed him as he exited the bathroom.

* * *

Once Arthur had showered and dressed he gave Merlin a kiss saying he won't be long. "Give it half hour and if I am not back you can begin unpacking for me."

"Why don't I give you a ride over there, we can pick up food on the way home." Merlin asked.

"Anything to get out of packing." Arthur laughed as he put his shoes on, "come on then gorgeous, but I am driving this time."

"My car, I drive." Merlin smirked and heading for the first door. "And even if I waited for you, you would still come home to packed boxes waiting for you."

Arthur mumbled and followed Merlin from their flat.

"Don't mumble it's rude." Merlin laughed.

"Wait until I get you in bed tonight I will show you rude."

Merlin smiled sadly. "Not tonight."

"Wanna bet." Arthur mumbled unaware Merlin heard.

"Arthur." Merlin sighed. "I heard that."

Arthur looked around. "Heard what?" he smirked at Merlin. "Come on then gorgeous, to my parents place."

"You just now." Merlin replied as he started the car and pulled out onto the road.

* * *

When they pulled up outside Uther and Ygraine's Arthur got out of the car and just walked around to the driver's side when he saw the front door open and Aredian step out laughing with Uther. Arthur quickly whirled around. "Merlin love get down don't let him see you."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Kiss me."

"Why? He can't see you Merlin."

"If you kiss me, you block my face from his. For all he knows we're two people in love not some weirdo trying to hide."

"But we are two people in love." Arthur laughed as he quickly opened the back door of the car, helped Merlin out and laid him flat on his back across the back seat and lay on top of him, "make sure to do plenty of groping." Arthur chuckled.

"Shut up Arthur and kiss me." Merlin growled.

"With pleasure." he said as he crashed his lips on Merlin's.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter twelve up in two days :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_ I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC_**

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Aredian walked down the path and out of Uther's gate and stopped when he saw what was going on in the back of a car, hands were groping, the man on top was thrusting his hips downwards. "Absolute filth." he spat on the car before getting in his own car and driving away.

"I think it's safe now Arthur, you can get off me." Merlin said when he heard a car drive off.

Arthur pulled back. "Sorry Merlin, got carried away, forgive me." he said as he pulled away and opening the car door he got out and looked at the side of Merlin's car. "Wanker has spat on your car!"

"It needed a clean." Merlin answered as he climbed out.

Arthur cleared his throat, still feeling guilty for getting carried away, Merlin never mentioned anything when he apologised so probably not happy with him getting too carried away, he knew he just couldn't help himself around the brunet. "Come on then, let's get this over with, I just hope father hasn't told him about me going undercover." Arthur sighed as he headed up the path to knock on the door.

"Arthur about what happened in the car, I know we had to make it look real and that we got carried away, I do want you that way but it's just too soon for us to be so intimate together, I'm still getting my head around everything." Merlin said as he placed his hand on Arthur's arm.

"I know darling."

Just then the door opened. "Arthur love!" Ygraine cried as she pulled Merlin and her son inside, holding him close, squeezing him with all she had. "I was out of my mind with worry when you were held hostage in that bank, please tell me it didn't set you back love."

"No mother, you remember Merlin."

Ygraine looked at Merlin and hugged him close to her. "Of course I do, I am so glad you are back together and happy again, nearly killed Arthur myself when he told me he dumped you and why he did."

Merlin closed his hand into a fist and forced himself to smile. "It's lovely to see you again Ygraine. I've missed you."

Arthur saw Merlin's fist and pulled his mother away. "Mum no, he is still recovering. We have come to see father this is urgent."

"Recovering? What happened?"

"Um, can we see father first, it is up to Merlin who knows."

"Of course, he is in his study."

Arthur kissed his mother and then walked through the house to the study, he knocked once before entering. "Father."

"Arthur, Merlin."

Arthur sat down as Merlin closed the door and sat next to him, "We have just seen Aredian leaving, had to make out in the back of Merlin's car with him so he wouldn't see us."

Uther frowned. "Why? Aredian is a good friend; you have always gotten on well with him."

"I'm sure he was so happy for Arthur when he was informed he was gay." Merlin growled. "The man is an arsehole."

"What do you mean?"

"He spat on Merlin's car when he saw us making out, father please tell me you haven't told him I am undercover as Arthur James at Merlin's law firm."

"Of course I haven't, why?"

"Aredian is the third man!"

Uther stood up. "He has been a good friend of mine for many years I refuse to believe it!"

"Turn your computer on and log in to the files that is on my computer at the law firm and watch what happened in Cenred's office this morning."

Uther sighed and did as Arthur said, minutes later he sat back. "That is it for you now Arthur, tomorrow morning you go to the law firm and bring Cenred and Valiant in, Aredian is cleverer than those two idiots put together."

"Does this mean the case is nearly over?"

"Yes son."

Arthur nodded with a smile on his face and took Merlin's hand in his, "I will happily go in tomorrow in my uniform and arrest that bastard."

"Arthur why don't you get him before he enters the building." Merlin said "I know he gets to work at ten, he always has to have a coffee in the morning."

"Alright love, actually, I think we are best to wait until Valiant comes to see him, in the file you gave me it said Valiant was coming to see him on Tuesday. I will wait until they are both in his office; once they are I will call for back up and get them both then."

"At the office? I don't like the man Arthur but people talk, if you handcuff and drag him out of the office you'll be humiliating him." Merlin replied.

"Who cares about humiliating him?" Uther asked.

"I care. I won't have people, my people asking questions. This needs to be done away from the office. I won't go through it again." Merlin snapped. "I won't be someone's prisoner again." Merlin yelled before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Merlin!" Arthur picked Merlin up. "Father door!"

Uther opened the door and Ygraine gasped when she saw her son carrying Merlin. "Merlin love come back to me." Arthur whispered as he placed him on the settee.

Ygraine turned and hit Uther on the arm. "Ow! Woman what was that for?"

"You did something, I know you did. Poor boy is recovering from something." Ygraine answered moving over to Arthur and Merlin. "I'm sure he just shut down to protect his mind."

"Can someone get him some water please?" Arthur asked as Merlin started to come around. "It is my fault love I am sorry. We will get Valiant and once at the station let Cenred know; when he comes to the station we will arrest him also." Arthur said, his hand running through Merlin's short hair, kissing his forehead.

"Don't hurt me anymore." Merlin whispered as his eyes closed again.

"I didn't know I did love I am sorry, please forgive me."

"Arthur love, what is going on? What didn't you know?" Ygraine worried.

Arthur sighed and after thanking Uther for the water he passed it to Merlin who seemed to have fainted again and put the glass of water on the nearby table before he turned and faced his parents, once comfy he told his parents everything, right from when he left Merlin because he thought it was best for Merlin, what happened to Merlin after what he went through how much it had changed him, how he was when they first met up again what had been happening, what really happened to his eye right up until he passed out in Uther's study.

"I didn't think." Arthur sighed.

"Oh the poor boy." Ygraine sobbed.

"I know, I will never forgive myself for what I put him through." Arthur ran a hand through his hair, Arthur, Ygraine and Uther unaware that Merlin was awake and listening. "How could Merlin forgive and love me when I still hate myself and will never forgive myself for what I did to him."

"I'm sure he doesn't think it was your fault. How does he know what happened to those awful men?" Ygraine asked.

"With him being the victim he would be informed." Uther answered.

Arthur just dropped his head. "I bet he did mum, Merlin needed to blame someone for what he went through and if I didn't dump him he wouldn't have gone through it. Makes sense to blame me."

"That's because you're a selfish prat." Merlin groaned.

Arthur did a full turn and sat on his knees. "Merlin! Are you alright? Can I get you something?"

"I'm fine." Merlin sat up. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't be silly darling. I am sorry I didn't think, that's the problem with me I never do."

"That is one of your problems at least." Merlin replied.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything sweetie?" Ygraine asked.

"I'm good, really. But thank you Ygraine." Merlin replied.

"Want to go home?" Arthur smiled. "I will drive."

"I'm perfectly able to drive my own car." Merlin stood and walked towards the door.

"Sweetie try not to start a fight." Ygraine said as she placed her hand on Arthur's arm.

"I won't mum, we will come again soon."

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up and smiled at Merlin, who was sleeping peacefully, he ran his finger down his lover's cheek. Feeling himself harden he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he looked down to see his erection. "Go away." he said.

"Well I would have liked a good morning first thing after waking up."

"Morning darling, I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh got someone else in this bed as well." Merlin laughed.

"Yes, a very hard cock."

"Poor you." Merlin smiled. "I'm sorry I won't be able to help."

"Yeah." Arthur sighed as he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, he didn't bother to put anything on if he was going in the shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on before stepping under it.

He soaped his body up and after washing and rinsing all of the suds away he took his cock in hand and thinking of Merlin he stroked it to hardness, reaching up with his left hand he used his finger and thumb to pinch his nipple.

Panting he started tugging at his cock, pumping it furiously. "Oh Merlin, yes." he moaned as he felt himself getting closer.

Merlin who had started to make some breakfast for them both went over to the bathroom door and was about to knock to tell Arthur breakfast was nearly ready when he heard his own name. "Oh Merlin." Arthur moaned as he came in the shower.

Arthur had come all over the shower tiles, after washing it away he dropped to his knees. "Oh Merlin, what I wouldn't give for you to touch me that way or for me to touch you like that."

"Arthur breakfast." Merlin stepped away from the door and walked slowly back into the kitchen, a small smile on his face.

Arthur got up and stepping out of the shower he dried himself and left the bathroom, walking across the apartment to get to the bedroom to put on some clean boxer briefs. "Be right with you love."

"Hurry wouldn't want it to get cold." Merlin smiled.

After covering himself Arthur walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Thank you love, you didn't have to cook me breakfast, what happened to you yesterday it should be me cooking you breakfast."

"It's fine Arthur, I'm fine." Merlin placed a plate on the table and smiled. "I was thinking maybe we could have our date tonight and then maybe come back home and make out like we're teenagers. What do you think?"

"I am thinking you heard me in the shower, Merlin I am sorry ignore me, we will do nothing until you are ready; if you do things before you are ready because of making me feel better believe me it will make me feel worse."

Merlin slammed his plate down. "Oh I forgot I'm living with a selfish prat."

"Selfish? Yes Merlin I am selfish as I am thinking more about you with your hands wrapped around my cock or me sucking yours instead of taking it slow like you want to do, I should be comforting you and helping you more, not thinking it has been one year two months, three weeks and five days since I was last inside you wanting nothing more than to have that feeling again."

"And you don't think I want you that way, of course I heard you Arthur the whole building heard you but that's not the point of the matter the point is I was giving you an in, start at something more and it's not up to you when I'm ready or if I never will be." Merlin sighed. "Arthur why can't you just let this be our new start? Why couldn't you have just smiled and agreed to a lovely date and a make out session? And it was actual one year three months and three weeks, you're forgetting the month you when undercover back before everything hit the fan."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and put his arms around him; he smiled and kissed him softly. "I remember and I am sorry, I would love to go on a date with you tonight, that is if you still want me after what I just said and done."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course you prat."

Arthur laughed and placed his lips on Merlin's, smiling into the kiss when he felt Merlin start to kiss back.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter Thirteen up in two days :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC_**

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

The following week Arthur had it all planned, he didn't even tell Merlin what he was doing, he walked out of the lift and saw Merlin stood there looking through some papers while Cenred stood waiting.

"Cenred there you are. I was just walking past your office when the phone started to go, I answered quickly, it is one of your clients, Valiant something? Anyway he is down the police station didn't tell me why as he said I wasn't his lawyer, actually his words were 'you are not my lawyer so it's none of your fucking business just make sure _my _lawyer knows."

Cenred groaned. "What has he done now? Thank you." he said and looked at Merlin, "Can I leave these with you while I sort this?"

"Of course, I'll just add it to my work load. Make sure you come by before I leave or I'm handing them off to someone else." Merlin replied.

"I will do." with that Cenred walked away.

Arthur waited until they were alone before speaking. "You might as well hand them over to someone else love."

Merlin chuckled. "Yes it would seem that way but if I happened to leave them on my desk and go off somewhere what's to say they haven't been looked over." Merlin winked.

"No Merlin love you don't understand, Valiant has been arrested but he has been told to get a different lawyer, there was no one on the phone as soon as Cenred walks into the police station he is going to be arrested, best to do it there than have police here and arrest him giving him a chance to make a scene."

"Right, of course, I remember now...Umm so what's going to happen next?" Merlin placed his hands in his pocket and looked at Arthur.

"We have people out now looking for Aredian, but I need to get down to the station and interview them both, now it is up to you but I need to run something past you. Will you be Cenred's lawyer? I want to convince Cenred that if he tells us where we can find Aredian then we can make it easier for him, you can be there as his boss act as though you support him, if you do then someone Cenred doesn't know will interview him while I watch in another room or you can tell him that I am helping Valiant."

Arthur's eyes dropped down to Merlin's hands. "Sweetheart I am sorry forget I said anything."

"No. No, it's okay. And as a named partner in his company I would have to be there. It's nothing Arthur promise." Merlin took a deep breath and removed his hands from his pocket. "See I'm fine."

"Merlin love no I will get Gaius to help."

"Arthur I can do this. You have to stop treating me like I'm made of glass, sure I'm never going to be that person ever again and I'm never going to be one hundred percent healed but I'm fine, hell Arthur I won. So my hands shake every now and then and I panic if in a closed room for too long, the nightmares, the memories all of that I can live with because it could have been hell of a lot worse. I won Arthur." Merlin told him stepping closer. "Don't make that mean nothing."

Arthur smiled and cupped Merlin's face. "I promise darling. I will go now are you ready to come when I ring you?"

"I'll be there." Merlin nodded. "I'll have my bitch face on."

Arthur laughed.

* * *

Cenred was pacing the interview room. He was starting to worry, how had they gotten hold of evidence of Valiant and more so linking him to Valiant. He looked up when the door opened and saw Uther Pendragon walk in. "You want time alone? I wouldn't grant it as you are going away for a very long time just like your client but a certain someone who thinks he is above us all demands to see you."

"Mr Pendragon you know fully well that you can't question a member of my staff without my presence now run along before the donuts get eaten." Merlin snapped walking into the room. "I do hope you've been smart and not said anything Cenred."

"Of course I haven't, as soon as I walked in here I get arrested saying that they have linked the bombings and killings to Valiant saying they have evidence and have linked him to me. The only way I am linked to him is by being his lawyer I haven't blown anything up!"

Merlin turned to face Uther. "My client and I need a moment before you send one of your officers in."

"One minute." Uther snapped as he slammed the door shut.

Merlin took a deep breath and turned round. "You understand that if this is proven true we won't be representing you." Merlin walked over to the table and sat down.

"Merlin it isn't! I never blew up any of those buildings or killed that man at the bank!"

"Very well then, sit down and remember you're a bloody lawyer, a shit one but still a lawyer and keep your mouth shut." Merlin snapped.

Cenred sighed and sat down. "What lawyer is representing Valiant if I'm not?" he asked.

"I gave that job to Arthur; hopefully he won't piss all over it. His work is truly piss poor; it won't be long now till I have to let him go. Shame, not really." Merlin answered pulling out a notepad and pen.

Behind the mirror Arthur's jaw had dropped. "Piss poor? Seriously?"

Uther turned to face his son. "He doesn't mean it Arthur you know that."

"I know, no more snapping at him though when you go back in there."

"I have to Arthur Merlin knows it is an act as we are fine now son."

* * *

The door to the interview room banged open. "Moments up let's get to it." Uther said as he sat down.

"Let's. Just what is my client being charged with?" Merlin asked leaning back in his chair, trying not to look towards the closed door. He could do this; prove it to Arthur and to himself.

"The bank robbery, the bomb planted in the cafe, the building being blown up, the bank guard being killed. Do I go on?"

"Seems like a lot there for someone who has no time for a real life. Are you sure you have the right man? What proof do you have?" Merlin said keeping his breathing under control.

"We have been following Valiant for weeks, we know he has been doing these but we also know he isn't behind it all, it is only just recently we have been tracing and listening to his calls and what do we find and hear? Only him talking to you, calling you boss, you telling him he wasn't meant to take it that far. Valiant was only supposed to do what Cenred said. Want to listen to the calls lawyer Merlin?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course, one of us has to do our job right after all."

Uther leaned back in his chair and tapped the mirror. "Bring in the cassettes." he said.

"Cassettes, my aren't we old school." Merlin teased.

"Mind on the case only Emrys." Uther warned. Just then the door opened a small woman came in. "Sefa?"

"The cassette sir." she said, placing them in the machine.

"You waiting for something? Or just remembering where the play button is?" Merlin smirked but allowed his eyes to look over at the now closed door; leaning forward in his chair Merlin moved and placed his hands under the table. _I can do this. I won._

Uther glared and played the cassette which had no doubt shown Merlin and Cenred just what Uther explained, his smirk getting wider as he saw Cenred pale.

"What do you want?" Merlin demanded even though he already knew.

"We know there isn't just him and Valiant in this, we know there is a third party, we know it is Aredian Black, we want to know where we can find him, we get hold of him it will be a lesser sentence on you and Valiant, he has been dangerous and has been doing things since you were both in nappies."

Merlin stood up and moved his hands to his pocket. "My client agrees to your terms, now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave."

"Not so fast Emrys. You can't just say that and leave, you need to discuss this with your client, he might not agree." Uther said.

Cenred sighed. "I do agree." taking the pen and paper Uther handed him he wrote down where they could find Aredian. He looked up at Merlin. "Thank you Merlin and I am sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Merlin asked confused all he wanted to do was exit the room; he could feel himself moments away from panicking.

"Everything. I never meant to get caught, didn't plan on getting caught. I know how you felt about them cases. I know you hate me even more than you already did."

"I don't hate you, truth be told I don't really give you much thought; now I'll be on my way." Merlin said once again moving towards the closed door.

Cenred turned to Uther once they were alone. "Oh I bet you just loved that."

Uther stood up. "Every second. You will be seen back to the cells where you will remain until we get Aredian." he said and roughly guided Cenred from the room.

* * *

Arthur opened the door and waited and as soon as he saw Merlin walking past he reached out and grabbed Merlin, pulling him into the room and closing the door behind them. "Merlin love I saw your hands are you alright?"

"Let me go, Please god let me go." Merlin was so very close to a panic attack when he left the room only for his heart to stop as he felt himself being grabbed and pulled elsewhere.

"Merlin. Merlin love, look at me, my eyes focus on me only on me." Arthur said as he placed his hands on the brunets face.

"I...I... didn't say anything. God don't hurt me..." Merlin was having a hard time getting his breathing back in order as his mind filled with images that still haunt him.

"Breathe love, it is just you and me, side by side, in each other's arms, just a sheet covering us, watching the fire as we lying peacefully in each other's arms, there is no one else, just us, only us. Come back to me love. Fight it and return to me."

Merlin placed a shaky hand on Arthur's chest and looked up at him, tears already falling down his face, eyes half clouded. "I...I...air..." Merlin gasped. "Open...no...walls..."

Arthur quickly picked Merlin up and ran from the room ignoring everyone who shouted after him as he bumped into them, only putting the brunet down when they were outside. "No walls, no stuffy room."

Merlin moved on shaky legs to a nearby bench before his legs gave out and took in a deep breath to help clear his mind as he closed his eyes. "Thank...you..."

"Is he alright?" Came a voice.

Arthur turned to see his father stood there. "He will be father, just needed some air." he answered before standing up to face his father. "What is it?"

"We got information on where Aredian is." he said and thrust into Arthur's hand the paper that Cenred had wrote up. "Go and get him."

Arthur waited until him and Merlin were alone again. "I watched you in there I am so proud of you love. So proud." Kissing Merlin Arthur shouted into the station and smiled when Leon and Lancelot came out. "Let's go and get this Aredian and end this."

"Be careful Arthur." Merlin told him taking his hand in his. "Please for me be careful."

"I will love." Arthur promised, with a final kiss Arthur left with Lancelot and Leon.

* * *

Merlin paused outside in the fresh air, filling his lungs before he turned back and headed into the station, Merlin ignored everyone looking at him as he walked right on into Uther's office.

Uther looked up from his desk. "You alright now?"

"A bit."

"You really shouldn't be doing what you do if being closed in does that to you, you are in the wrong business."

"Just because I am living with your son doesn't mean you can poke yourself into my life and tell me what to do like you still do Arthur." Merlin replied sitting down.

"You are a feisty one. You better calm down before you wimp out again, would you like me to open a window for you?" Uther asked sarcastically.

"You don't know me Uther; you never took the time to. You have no clue what I have lived through but then again no one really matters to you no one but your job." Merlin crossed his arms.

Uther stood up. "Oh but I do. I know it all; shouldn't you be better by now? If you were a real man you wouldn't let it get to you like this."

"You don't know any of it, trust me you haven't even seen the pre-show. And I think it takes a real man to live through what I lived though and still see a light at the end of the tunnel, still have a reason to fight." Merlin growled.

"Oh? And what is your reason for fighting still?"

"To win, to never allow myself to be someone's prisoner. I fight for the little guy, for the person no one will listen to, the ones that get betrayed, broken. And every day I fight to keep myself sane, to keep living because unlike you and everyone else besides those involved I know what really happened, what I lived though and you would be surprised how many times I've thought about just ending it all. But suffering makes us stronger, makes us better because we know what happened when we were weak. That won't be happening again. I'm not weak anymore." Merlin replied.

"And Arthur? What are your plans for him? String him along and then hurt him when he least expects it? Arthur says he blames himself how do I know you do as well and this is all a plan to hurt my son."

Merlin stood up and stared at Uther. "Your son hurt me when I needed him the most and sure I've hated him, wished he was dead, wish that it was him suffering but more than anything I wanted him with me. Did you know I was planning on asking him to marry me, I had it all planned out and then life happened and he ran, I can't look at that ring box without remembering how much he let me down. But I'm not planning on hurting him, or using him, betraying him and do you know why..." Merlin paused and took a deep breath.

"Because he makes me feel like myself, like the man I was before everything happened, he makes me feel alive. Not this, not the man I am today. He makes me want to fight, to live, he is the only thing keeping me from eternal peace, I think Gaius knew what I was planning because he never left me alone but since Arthur came back, I've wanted to live and he can see that too."

"You hurt him and I promise you, what you went through will be nothing to what I will do to you." Uther said, smiling at Merlin, letting him know how protective he was of his son.

Merlin smiled. "You won't have to worry. Hurting him is the last thing I want. I would kill myself before I let that happen." Merlin said as he walked out of the office and stopped when he saw a woman stood there, tears stains on her cheeks. "Merlin dear can I hug you please?" Ygraine asked.

"Umm why?" Merlin asked.

"Please? You are why my boy is my boy again; it has been so long since I have seen the old Arthur again."

Slowly Merlin nodded.

"Oh thank you." Ygraine said as she moved forwards and hugged Merlin. "I stood outside and heard everything, what you said to my husband before leaving you didn't have to say that. Uther threatening you like that was his way of accepting you. Welcome to the family dear."

"But it's true, without him I don't know what would happen to me, I think I would finally end it, never could before but without him I would." Merlin whispered.

"Well you have him now."

Merlin nodded. "I ... umm have to go back to work, cases to do, people to help so if you'll excuse me."

As Merlin walked away he couldn't help but smile a little at what he heard. "Uther Pendragon I heard all of that how dare you say that to Merlin!" she snapped before the sound of a door being slammed was heard.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Last chapter up in two days :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC_**

_**I know its been a while but I have a few more stories to come I haven't stopped. This is my first crime story and I couldn't have done it without my great friend Forevercullen who co wrote it with me.**_

_**This will have 14 chapters a chapter every two days.**_

_**Warnings: AU, violence and crime, malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur Pendragon goes undercover at a law firm to catch the man behind all the killings and is shocked and surprised and can only hope that the partner of the law firm doesn't blow his cover when the partner is no other than his ex. Merlin Emrys.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Arthur walked into the building that was all apartments and looked across at the small desk and saw a woman stood there, she wore glasses, had her hair in a tight bun and looked strict. Leon leaned over to Arthur. "How are we going to get information out of her, how Aredian is he not just answer the door to anyone."

Arthur looked at the woman for a few seconds before looking away as the woman caught him staring and glared at him. "I think I have an idea." he said as he walked back out indicating for Leon to follow. Taking out his phone Arthur rang Merlin. "Come on Merlin answer."

"_This better be important." _

"Sorry love. I need Gwaine's help, you said he flirts with anything that has a pulse, we need him to work his magic on this woman, without getting info from her we can't get into Aredian's apartment, how he is he won't answer his door to anyone."

"_I don't really know how I'm going to go about asking him that."_

"You don't have to love just ask him if he can meet us here and do us a favour and in return I can introduce him to a big muscular bloke who wears a uniform."

"_Okay, I'll talk to him."_

"Thank you love we need him here as soon as." Arthur then gave Merlin the address of where they were and then put the phone down. "He said he will talk to him."

"Who is this Gwaine?" Leon asked.

"A man who wants to fuck anything that breathes."

* * *

Merlin walked up to the man in question. "Gwaine I need you to go down to Fifth and way to meet with Arthur and a client, I trust you not to let him fuck this up, glad we understand." Merlin said walking away not giving the other man time to agree. "Don't disappoint me or I'll have your head." Merlin called back as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Hang on what am I supposed to do!" Gwaine shouted after him.

"You're a lawyer figure it out." Merlin's voice snapped.

Gwaine grumbled. "He seriously needs shagging." he said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Arthur looked up when a car pulled up and Gwaine got out. "What is this about I get Merlin snapping at me telling me I am to come here and help you and that's it."

Arthur sighed. "Gwaine I will be honest with you, even though I have a degree in law a lawyer is not what I am, I work with the police, I have been there undercover to catc-" Arthur was cut off when a fist met his face. "What the fuck?"

"You are not putting Merlin through all that shit again."

Leon stepped forward. "No Gwaine listen."

"Like fuck I will, you nearly killed him. Killed him! And you want me to help you this time?"

"Gwaine keep your voice down." Arthur hissed. "Look Merlin knows all about it and it is different from last time I didn't know all of what happened with Merlin, look Merlin knows all about this and has been helping us, Cenred and his client Valiant have been behind the bombings, there is a third man and we need to get past this woman who is strict to get to him. This Aredian won't open the door to anyone how he is, she will know as she runs the place."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes. "And as I flirt with anyone you want me to get it out of her?"

"Yes." Leon said.

"But I don't even like women."

"Then pretend." Arthur said as he started to look through his phone, finding what he needed he showed Gwaine. "See that bloke?"

Gwaine looked at the phone. "The one without his top on?"

"Yes. This was taken not long after we finished a football match; he took his shirt off as it ripped. He wears a uniform Gwaine. Help us and I will introduce you."

Gwaine took a deep breath. "I can pretend." he said, putting on his flashy smile. "Wait here." he said before entering.

Five minutes later Gwaine came out looking a little dishevelled. "Wandering hands that one, wouldn't think of it to look at her. He is on fifth floor number fifty two, he is expecting a delivery anytime now, she said, while giggling, she was to tell the delivery man to say 'there will be snow'."

Arthur laughed. "Alright then. Thank you Gwaine." he said as he handed the man a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Percival's number." Arthur said as he walked into the building.

Arthur stood outside Aredian's door with Leon and knocked.

"Yes?" Came a voice.

"There will be snow." Leon said.

After a series of locks being undone Aredian appeared in the doorway and quickly tried to shut the door when he saw Arthur stood there but wasn't quick enough as Leon placed all of his weight on the door stopping it from shutting.

Arthur walked in and looked around. "Making another bomb are we?" he turned to Leon. "Get the bomb squad here."

Aredian snarled. "Jumped up little shit, how like your father you are."

"Aredian Black you are under arrest." Arthur said and with Leon's help he handcuffed the big man and led him from the room.

* * *

Arthur had just walked out from talking to Aredian when Leon walked over to him. "Cenred and Valiant aren't talking."

Arthur sighed. "Have to try a different tactic, want to come and follow my lead."

"Yeah go on then."

Arthur walked into the room and pressed the button. "Interview restarted at." he looked at his watch. "Thirteen ten." he sat down. "Now then Aredian, seems you are going away for a long time, not only have the bomb squad confirmed that you were in the middle of making another bomb but Cenred and Valiant have told us you are behind everything."

"I don't believe it, Cenred hired me."

Leon shook his head. "Not how they tell it, both of them seemed afraid but eventually they told us how it all was, you threatening to kill them. Valiant shooting and killing that bank guard he was threatened by you saying you threatened him saying it was either that guard or him."

"That is lies all lies!"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Alright Aredian, say it is all lies, Cenred paid for you to come in, Cenred your boss, Valiant as bad as we thought."

"He is, something is not right with him, not happy unless he is killing someone."

"How about a bargain?" Arthur offered. "You tell us everything, things that we can actually believe and things that we have that can actually match what you are saying and you will get a very light sentence." Arthur said.

"Go on." Aredian said.

* * *

Uther watched as his son led Aredian to the cells before walking over to him. "Well?"

"Sang his black heart out." Arthur said, "time to break the news to Cenred and Valiant."

Uther went in the other room and watched as Arthur played Aredian's confession on tape to Valiant and Cenred and with a smile, proud of his son he listened to Cenred and Valiant now admitting and telling Arthur everything.

* * *

That evening Arthur walked to the cells and lifted down the latch to see Aredian sat on the small bed. "Aredian. Valiant and Cenred have confessed to everything."

"So I won't get so long."

"What makes you say that?"

"You said I wouldn't."

"I did but at the time I didn't know Valiant and Cenred would tell me things about your involvement that match our evidence, you will be going down for as long as them."

Aredian stood up and walked over to the door. "But we had a bargain."

"I don't bargain with criminals." Arthur said closing the hatch up and walking away.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Merlin sighed and leaned back with his eyes closed it had been a long day and he was more than happy it was over and he could start to relax and have a nice evening in with his husband.

It had been two years since Arthur handed in his resignation to his father, after Cenred, Valiant and Aredian had been sent down each getting thirty years. "You can't do this!" Uther had said when Arthur handed over his resignation.

"I can and I have father. I am going to do what I love doing, writing."

Within six months of him leaving him and Merlin were married, knowing how Merlin was with closed up spaces they got married under a big marquee in Uther and Ygraine's summer home. They had left for their honeymoon and came home to found the deeds to the summer house signed over to them which is now where they lived, they had a small lake out back, one which Arthur would often find his husband at sitting at the end of their small wooden pier, his bare feet in the water.

Arthur had a patio built there with a table and chairs and often sat there and had breakfast with Merlin and when Merlin was at work he often found himself sitting there to do his writing. He was actually sat there when he heard the front door close; he looked over his shoulder to see his husband walking towards him. He smiled when he saw him getting closer. His husband was smiling, actually looking happy so that was a good sign.

He reached out with his arm and took Merlin's hand in his once he was close enough. "Hey you."

"Hey." Merlin smiled. "It's so peaceful out here, I love it." Merlin slowly moved to sit down next to his husband all the while keeping a hold of Arthur's hand.

"Bet you're tired, you ought to get out of that suit, change into something cooler." Arthur whispered kissing Merlin on the lips.

"I will, soon. It's too hot in the house." Merlin replied closing his eyes. "I just want to stay here for a moment."

"How about now, I am going in, looks as though it is going to rain." Arthur said looking up at the sky.

"There are no clouds Arthur." Merlin laughed. "Just what are you planning dear husband of mine."

"Nothing. It could start raining you never know. Tell me about your day love."

"Nothing new, put the bad guys away. Court ran a little longer than I had hoped but in the end the judge ruled in favour of my client." Merlin informed him.

"Longer? How long?"

"Two hours, we had to have an indoor council with the judge for an hour and then it was closing statements and the verdict which took another hour." Merlin sighed. "We were getting close to three hours when the jury came back with a tie vote leaving it up to the judge."

Arthur reached over and picked Merlin up placing him on his knee. "How was it for you Merlin? In there all that while? Is it getting better?"

Merlin looked over at Arthur and smiled. "It's never going to be perfect but I was able to manage the extra hour with the judge and when I felt myself start to...well you know I just took a deep breath and looked down at my ring, I found myself playing with it in order to keep myself calm. I did take a few minutes of fresh air before getting into my car and coming home."

"I am proud of you, you know that?"

"I know, I'm proud of myself too. I'm more myself when I have you with me. You saved me Arthur." Merlin kissed Arthur softly on the lips. "Thank you."

"Saving you is the least I could have done as it is thanks to me you are how you are." Arthur said as he looked out to the lake, sighing when he saw how calm the water was.

"When will you learn that it was never you, sure you made a bad call but at the end of the day Arthur you're not the one that kidnapped and tortured me." Merlin smiled and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You saved me, helped me and loved me, every day I'm grateful for having you back in my life, now come on, let's get inside."

Arthur smiled and helped Merlin stand before standing himself. "Let's, its dinner time and wifey needs to feed me now he is home from work." he joked with a smile on his face.

Merlin laughed. "You're the wifey, I bring home the bacon."

"Hey I make money. I have wrote four books and am writing a fifth."

"True but you do still have more free time than me; I don't really feel like cooking when I've come home from a busy day."

"Okay then. You don't have to cook. We will have a fantastic meal and all you have to do is eat it, you don't have to cook it, you won't even do the dishes how's that?"

"What's the catch?" Merlin smirked.

"Nothing my love. You have done well today and I am proud of you. So? What do you say?"

"Sounds lovely. Lead the way." Merlin smiled.

Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him into the house, locked the back door, through the kitchen and dining room, into the hallway he opened the front door, walked out of it with Merlin and shut and locked the door before taking Merlin's hand once more and unlocking his car.

"You know I'm on to you Pendragon."

"What? I never said I was cooking it? Merlin you know me I burn water, I will take you to your favourite restaurant." he said, giving his husband his cheeky grin as he got in the car.

"And while we're out the house will turn into an oven so I'll have to strip naked just like you have been begging me to do so for months now." Merlin laughed.

Arthur started the car and fastened his seatbelt before turning to the brunet. "Believe it or not that is for your benefit."

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"Well, when you feel closed in and panicked first thing you do is loosen your tie, you are in a stuffy office all day when you come home you want to unwind and get out of a suit you have been in all day, plus we live miles away from everyone no one will see us."

"So you plan to cook me so that I'll get naked the moment I enter the door, baby you're too cute sometimes."

"And unbelievable sexy and drop dead gorgeous the rest of the time?" Arthur answered as he started to drive.

"Why don't we skip dinner and get right to dessert." Merlin winked loosening his tie.

Arthur slammed the brakes on his car, quickly turned around and headed back home. "Oh yes! And you will walk around naked from now on when we are alone?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I may be the best lawyer around, but you have worn me down, so yes you get your wish."

Arthur raced home. "Start stripping now Merlin."

Merlin laughed but started to loosen his tie, taking it off he carelessly tossed it on the back seat and then started to undo his buttons. "Eyes on road Arthur!" he said when he caught his husband looking. "I'll stop." he threatened.

"I'll be good." Arthur promised and kept his eyes on the road with great difficulty. He knew they would still have hard days but as time went on he found they had more great days than bad with a happy smile, feeling content with his life knowing he would be spending the rest of it with Merlin he drove home, knowing that they had fought and beat everything that was thrown at them and came out of it more in love than before, that thought in mind he knew they had finally got their happy ending.

* * *

_**The end! **_

_**What do you think?**_

_**I couldn't resist that bit with Arthur and Aredian as it was Aredian who said it to Gaius in the episode :D**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
